A Pirates Tail
by Liverta
Summary: May is a Jewel among monsters and Drew is the king of pirates. they meet again after ten years under rivaling situations. contestshipping with hints of other shippings. Rated T for future swearing :)
1. The Day They Met

This is the newest fic I'm working on and I hope you like it :)

 **Chapter 1 – The day they met**

Drew was the son of the most famous pirate of all the seven seas. His mother was known as the beauty among beasts and his father was called the king of the Bloody Rose (The name of their ship).

Like his mother Drew had unnaturally green coloured hair and like his father he has rare emerald green eyes, this has made him a target for slave traders for years.

One day when they were sailing they accidentally sailed into siren territory. Sirens are mermaid like creatures that trick men into either falling into the water or willingly drown themselves, after they do this they eat them alive.

Their known as evil reincarnated. Their counterparts, mermaids, however have been whipped out and since their voice is the only thing that can counteract a sirens humans have suffered.

Drew watched as the ship's crew rushed to cover their ears and allow the women to take control of the ship. Suddenly the ship began to rock back and forth "Shit their trying to tip us!" first mate Marie (Drew's mother) yelled before grabbing a harpoon "eat this bitches" she mumbled as she threw it and hit one dead on. Marie was well known for her expert aim.

Suddenly with no warning the ship was jerked to the side and they all saw a siren with light brown hair and brown eyes smiling wickedly as she floated above the water. Drew heard everyone curse before a sudden storm appeared out of nowhere.

Rain, hail and strong winds jerked the ship from side to side as water spayed onto the deck. Before Drew knew it he had fallen overboard "Drew!" his mother yelled as she tried to catch him but barely missed as he fell into the roaring ocean.

Marie was distraught and so was Andrew (Drew's father) but they knew more than anyone that people die easily in these things and sadly went back to work.

Drew fell deeper and deeper into the ocean. He watched as swarms of sirens surrounded the ship and he sank further from it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small siren headed his way.

He was too weak from the cold water to move or resist as the little siren got closer.

Just before he passed out he saw a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes filled with worry.

He woke up later at sunset in a clear area near a bay on a flat rock in the middle of the water. He heard a beautiful sound coming from behind a large rock that blocked his view of what was making the lovely sound.

After sitting up he gasped loudly at the sight of the creature in front of him. She had short brown hair like the siren from before and a light blue tail.

Upon hearing his gasp she ceased her singing and dove into the water.

Drew continued to stare as she peeked her head above the water.

After seeing he was too shocked to try and hurt her she raised her head and shoulders above the water to look at him "Hello there" she said in a sweet voice.

Drew was too scared and shocked to answer her "I'm May… what's your name?" she asked as he continued to stare. She still continued to try and get to know him "I'm six years old what about you?" she asked with a kind smile.

Drew looked at her and relaxed when he realised her eyes didn't glow creepily like a siren "Are you a siren?" he asked sceptically. May giggled and said "No silly I'm a mermaid" she said with a cutesy smile.

Drew moved forward "My dad says the mermaids were all killed" he said as he still didn't believe her. May looked at him and tilted her head "Well your dad should know that one mermaid is born into a siren family once a decade… that's me" she said happily pointing to herself.

Drew was about to call her a liar but he noticed her appearance, her eyes didn't have the creepy eerie glow as a regular sirens and her eyes weren't like a cats "Did you save me?" he asked to which she nodded "What about the ship I was on?" he asked "Don't worry my family was just trying to scare you all off… mummy says that when she conjured that storm the winds were supposed to push you away from us… she told me to apologise on her behalf since we both know you would be terrified of her… in the end your ship was safe and is headed this way" she said cheerfully.

Drew was shocked at what she said. Now that he thought about it the sirens didn't have scared over scratch marks like other sirens he had seen and their movements weren't as great as he had heard.

He looked to her but because of how much the sun had set she was now a silhouette and all he could see was her beautiful eyes "Why didn't they eat us?" he asked "My… my family… their vegetarians because I was born… knowing I could never eat a human they changed their entire lifestyle so I would feel comfortable" she said in a grateful tone "How many are in your family?" he asked.

May look up and her fingers came above the water as she counted off on her fingers "Well there's my mummy, daddy, little brother, older sister, two older brothers, two uncles, two aunts and three cousins" she said happily. Thirteen sirens all went vegetarian just for one mermaid.

Drew was a little shocked but before he could say anything else a bullet flew past Mat grazing her cheek "Get away from my son you damn monster!" yelled Andrew as he pointed his gun at May.

Drew quickly stood up and smiled up at his father before Marie came to the edge and threw a rope ladder down "Quickly Drew get away from that thing!" she yelled as she tied the ladder to the ship and made sure it was secure.

Andrew reloaded his gun and was about to shoot but Drew quickly got into the way "No father!" he yelled "What are you doing? Move so I can kill it!" Andrew yelled "No father you always told me it was a sin to shoot a mermaid!" Drew yelled back.

The entire ship looked to Drew with confusion "Drew stop talking nonsense and let me shoot the stupid monster!" Andrew yelled "She saved me! Would a monster do that?" Drew questioned as May slowly went further under the water "look at her! Her eyes are human! And her teeth aren't sharp! She's a mermaid!" Drew yelled.

Andrew and Marie shared a look before Marie moved down the ladder and swam over to the rock "Is what Drew says true?" she asked May.

May looked up to Drew worried "Uh yes why?" she asked worried because her parents always said that someone might kidnap her to sell her since mermaids are so rare.

Marie smiled down to May "Thank you for saving my son… I am eternally grateful" she said before she turned to Drew "Come on Drew we need to reach harbour by sunrise for the deal to go through" Marie said before Drew nodded and slipped into the water.

May stayed where she was and used the flat rock as a shield of some sort.

She watched as they sailed off and Drew waved goodbye.

She swam back home but was met with horror. She had found out that the pirates she was just conversing with had taken her mother, one of her cousins and one of her aunts "What will happen to them?" May asked sadly "They won't be coming home… ever" Norman (May's father) said sadly.

As it turned out Drew's parents purposely sailed into that area just so they could kidnap a few sirens to sell on the black market "So that's what she meant by deal" May mumbled "What? Did you speak with those wretches?" Norman asked with anger and worry evident in his voice "Yes I saved a young boy who had fallen in and spoke with his mother after you all ended the storm" May said innocently "May!" he yelled but was interrupted by May's older brother Matt "Father you can't yell at her for doing that you and mother have always taught her to save sailors as that was a mermaids duty" Matt said as he knew the mermaid tradition from his friend who happened to also be a mermaid.

Norman sighed before he swam away leaving May and the rest of her family t greave about their loss.

As Drew's family reached the harbour they were greeted by merchants and palace scientists "Do you have anything worth reporting?" the palace scientist asked rather rudely "Yes we have successfully captured two adult female sirens and one teenage male siren" Andrew said as three crates were pulled off the ship.

The merchants took the crate with May's mother and planned on harvesting the scales to sell for a high price while the scientist took the other two "Is there anything else that I need to know or can I just take my specimens and go?" the palace scientist asked "Yes actually there is… we have found a mermaid… according to what she told our son one or more is born every decade to a siren family" Marie said as she glared slightly at the scientist.

The scientist was surprised to say the least "Come with me I'm sure the king will want to hear about this" the scientist said before leading the family of pirates to the castle.

As the years passed more people took to the seas to capture sirens in hope to find a mermaid. When mermaids were found they were usually surrounded by sirens that were doing everything they could to protect them. This made the sirens more aggressive and they spread their areas to larger scales and the seas became even more dangerous than before.

first chapter is more of an Prologue but i hope you liked it :)

Just letting you know that I like getting constructive criticism and i need to vastly improve my grammar because I hope to become a writer in the future so if you see any mistakes please tell me and if not please review anyway... please :)


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 2 – a chance meeting**

The Bloody Rose had set sail again with the mission of capturing a live mermaid. Young king of pirates Drew Hayden was the captain in charge of this mission. Sadly as the years passed and as the siren attacks got more violent he has forgotten about the kind and sweet little mermaid that saved his life ten years ago.

As they sailed Drew was down in his living quarters writing down his observations about siren behaviour. They were going to reach siren territory soon and the crew were ready, a knock was heard from his door "Enter" he said as he packed away his documents "It's me" first mate Ash said as he entered "Is there something wrong?" Drew asked with his usual emotionless face "No just that an eagle brought a message… I presume it's from your mother" Ash said as he walked in with said eagle on his shoulder.

Drew took the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Drew,_

 _As the mother of the king of pirates you make me more proud than I ever thought. I hope you're taking care of the ship and you better keep it in one piece. Now just because your eighteen it doesn't mean you can pick up floozy's at bars, I refuse to have a bastard child as my grandchild._

 _From Marie Hayden_

 _P.S. don't get eaten by a siren_

Drew sighed and threw the letter on a pile of documents before going on deck. Majority of the crew is the same people from a decade ago but there are a few new faces.

Drew walked over to the mast and yelled up "Kenny have ya seen anything?" a red haired boy looked over the railing "No sirens captain but we're getting close to a siren nest!" he yelled back and pointed to the left.

Most of the crew looked to where he was pointing to see a large rock formation. Drew couldn't help but feel like he had seen it before 'Idiot it just reminds you of all those monsters hell holes' he said in his mind before turning to the crew "Anker here I will take a boat there… do any of you want to come with me?" the crew froze.

Most of the newer crew members were survivors of siren attacks so Drew didn't expect any of them to step forward. Ash couldn't because he was first mate and Drew's number one command was that Ash stays on the ship in these situations.

A boy with spiky terracotta coloured hair stepped forward "I go" he said "Thank you Gary… anyone else?" Drew asked as he scanned the crew. An older woman stepped forwards "I'll go captain" she said "Alright with that lets go" Drew said as the crew prepared a small boat so they could get over to the rocks.

As they were getting in Drew whispered to the woman "Thank you Soledad" the woman smiled "Don't worry I know how these situations don't have you at your best" she whispered back.

Despite being the most feared pirate of the generation Drew had a big secret… he was scared of the sea. After years of hunting the monsters that inhabit it and after almost being drowned on several occasions he has become terrified of it. He would never tell his crew since they might not take him seriously after finding out. Now he could still swim… but he would rather **really** not.

They reached the rocks and entered it threw an opening. They had their hands on their swords ready to fight anything that came out. But there was nothing.

The sheathed their swords and continued to manoeuvre through the rocks as quietly as possible.

They reached the centre of the rocks to find a beautiful pool of seaweeds and corral with other plants surrounding the land around it "Did a family of sirens do this?" Gary asked as he looked around amazed at the sight.

Suddenly Drew was forced back and landed hard on the cold rock "What have you done with her!" the siren yelled as she had a sharp rock pointed to Drew's throat "Who?" Drew questioned "My little sister! I know you pirates took her!" the siren yelled in a fit of anger and tears streamed down her face "I don't know what you're talking about" Drew said calmly before Gary pulled the siren off and held a sword to her throat "Where's the rest of you things?" Soledad asked as she noticed nobody was coming to her rescue.

The siren refused to speak up "Tell us!" Gary yelled as he pressed the blade to her throat "Why should I you're just going to kill me weather I say anything or not" she said annoyed.

Drew stood up and looked to the siren "Why isn't there anyone else here?" Drew asked. The siren went stiff before looking down "Because all you horrible human killed them and took my little sister… now tell me where she is!" she yelled despite the fact that the sword had drawn blood.

Drew pondered for a moment "If what she's saying is true then her little sister must be a mermaid" Drew said calmly.

Before Drew could ask her any other questions the siren suddenly slammed her fin into Gary's side and landed on the ground.

The others watched in horror as the sirens fin shredded to show a pair of human legs dressed in a long purple skirt (The colour of her fin) before she got up and began to run leaving a long trail of blood behind her.

They stared for a short time before running after her.

They reached the opening to see she was climbing the outside of the rock formation, leaving a clear trail of blood behind her "Do you think she's in pain?" Gary asked before they climbed after her.

As they reached the top she slipped down a hole and a splash was heard "She went back inside!" Drew yelled down the whole "I know!" Soledad yelled as she dragged the now unconscious siren to the boat.

As they got onto the boat majority of the crew stepped back out of fear when they saw the siren "We're taking this one" Drew said blankly before dragging her down to the boats cells.

They chained her arms up and left her there "Why did we take her with us?" Soledad asked with Gary next to her. Drew looked to the siren and back to the two of them "Notice how her eyes don't shine?" Drew asked "Are you saying she's a mermaid?" Soledad asked "No her teeth are still sharp… she's the child of a siren and a mermaid" Drew said calmly but that was another story for Gary, Soledad and Ash who just happened to arrive as he said that "Are you sure? She could just be one of those vegetarian sirens?" Ash asked.

Drew shook his head "Vegetarian Sirens have human eyes that glow while the sirens most of the crew have seen have yellow glowing eyes" Drew said calmly. Nobody was going to argue with him, Drew knew more about mermaids and sirens than… well… most people.

The mermaid siren woke up and began to thrash around "Hey calm down we're going to help you" Ash said trying to calm her down. She glared at him before giving up "What do you want with me?" she asked "Well knowing your name would be nice" Gary said.

She looked up to him before looking away "Leaf" she said quietly "Great now do you mind telling us how it is that you could sprout legs?" Drew said. Leaf looked down before looking him dead in the eye "I'm half mermaid so I can walk on land like them… however because I'm also half siren it's extremely painful" she said as they remembered the blood trail "Interesting" Drew mused "So what's your little sisters name?" Ash asked.

Leaf looked to them with a serious look "If I tell you will you get her back for me?" she asked hoping they would say yes. The three of them looked to Drew who was thinking about her offer "It depends" he said "On what?" Leaf asked "On who it was that took her" Drew answered.

Leaf looked around the room before asking "Why is that important?" she asked "If it was the royal navy we can't do a thing" Gary said "It wasn't!" Leaf yelled "How would you know?" Soledad asked "Because they mentioned selling mermaids at a market for a high price and I've seen navy ships and theirs looked nothing like it" Leaf said quickly.

Drew sighed before sticking his hand threw the bars "You have a deal" he said as she shook his hand, barely able to reach thanks to the shackles.

Leaf sat up straight "Her name is May she has shoulder length light brown hair, ocean blue eyes and a light blue tail… last time a saw her she was wearing a purple top to cover her chest" Leaf said.

Drew couldn't help but feel like he had seen someone matching that description "Do you remember what way they were headed?" he asked as she tried to remember "North south" she said calmly before Drew opened the cell and unlocked the shackles "Thank you for that… I will do what I can to help you but until then please let Gary here take care of you" he said "Wait why do I have to take care of her?" he asked a little shocked "Because Ash and I are busy taking care of the ship and crew, Soledad is the navigator so that's self-explanatory so your stuck with the job" Drew said "Stuck with?" Leaf asked but Drew didn't respond to her. Gary sighed and agreed to the job "Great! Now Soledad I need you help with finding out what town we're headed for" Drew said before the three of them left Gary and Leaf alone.

Leaf looked at him with her arms crossed "What?" he asked "I can't walk so you're gonna have to carry me" she said. Gary felt a vein pop in his head before picking her up and taking her to a room they usually used for guests 'Why did I volunteer?' he thought to himself as he noticed the crew staying away from them as he walked across the ship.

Introducing conflictingshipping :)

Hope you liked and I hope you Review.


	3. The Merchants

**Chapter 3 – The Merchants**

Soledad steered the ship towards a very well-known merchants town that was in the direction Leaf had told them "How long until we reach the harbour?" Drew asked as he walked up to her "Not too much longer… how do you plan on getting a mermaid out of a merchant's auction? It's not like we can bid for her" Soledad said as both of them knew that a mermaid would be extremely expensive "I'll work something out" Drew said as he saw the harbour "Prepare to drop Anker!" he yelled to the crew as they bustled about.

Soledad looked at him "I'm surprised your helping out this girl… didn't sirens kill your older brother?" Soledad asked as it really was a strange thing for him to help out anything with a tail.

Drew looked out to the harbour "I swore to my brother that I would help the mermaid he fell for… even if it's her fault he's dead" he said before walking off "Wait so Leaf is…" Soledad said with wide eyes.

Drew still hated sirens and mermaids… he just hides it a lot better than the crew. And since they still worked for the royal family two mermaid sirens and a mermaid will fetch a massive price, enough to retire to a quiet island and build a mansion for him and his crew.

Drew grabbed a cloak and stepped off the ship "Soledad you're in charge until we get back" he said as he, Ash, Misty, Iris and Paul went into town to try and find where they were keeping May.

It didn't take long to find her… word that someone's selling a mermaid goes around faster than a wildfire.

They arrived in the tent to see the merchant was just about to reveal his findings "Ladies and gentlemen I have with me two very rare specimens" he said "Two? I thought we were only here for one?" Misty asked "So did I" Drew said as they watched as someone wheeled out a large glass tank with an injured male siren in it.

He looked to be around eight years old and had dark blue hair, a green fin and a large bandage across his chest "This here is almost as rare as a mermaid… I give you a mermaid siren, he put up quite a fight and I almost killed him but I guarantee to you that his scales are smoother than a sirens just not as shiny as a mermaids" he said proudly before a second tank was wheeled out "This is the prized mermaid I'm sure most of you are here to see" he said as he gestured to the second tank.

Drew's eyes widened when he saw her. She was older but he remembered her instantly "May" he mumbled as he finally realise why the name was so familiar "Hey are they dead!" one of the buyers asked.

Everyone began to whisper weather or not they were genuine since a dead siren greatly resembled a mermaid.

The merchant looked to the tanks to see both of them weren't moving "Their probably just sleeping" the merchant said not sure if they were alive or not.

The crowd began to yell at the merchant saying to prove their still alive. The merchant looked to his people before saying "Fine! Open the tank with the mermaid in it!" he yelled.

The men weren't sure if they should, two of them were badly injured from when they tried to get her in the tank in the first place "Now!" the merchant yelled making his workers jump into action.

They opened the top of the tank and poked May a few times but there was no response. The crowd began to yell again.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she dived out of the tank. Everyone watched in amazement as she transformed in mid-air. She landed on the ground wearing her purple crop top and blue pants.

In one swift movement she grabbed one of their swords and smashed the other thank.

The boy opened his eyes and he too grew legs, with lots of blood though. She quickly picked him up and jumped into the crowd. Everyone was too shocked to know what was going on but thanks to the younger boys trail they were going to be easy to follow.

Drew had Misty run along the roofs with him while Paul and Ash ran around town trying to track them down; Iris was sent back to the ship to do a little something Drew thought would be very helpful.

While running they spotter them.

May was carrying the boy on her back and running along the roofs of the building "Need any help?" Drew asked as he easily caught up to her. She looked at him before looking back to where she was headed to.

Drew looked forwards to see that after the next roof would have them land on the harbour or the water. He jumped to that roof as did she but he stopped once he landed and waited for May to stop but she ran right past him.

He watched with slight shock as she continued to run and take a great inhumane leap off the roof, over the harbour and straight into the water "Wow" that was the first time anyone has impressed him that he wasn't related to.

May and Max quickly grew their fins and dived under.

However as they swam forwards they were suddenly scooped up in a fishing net "Good job Iris" Drew said as he, Misty, Ash and Paul ran up to a fishing boat Iris borrowed *cough* stole *cough* and looked to May "What do you want with us?" May snarled "We're helping you fish so I say to take what you get" Drew said with a slight smirk "We were escaping… and don't call me a fish I'm a mermaid!" she yelled a little annoyed "Fiches have fins so do you I say it's perfectly fine" Drew said smugly.

Out of nowhere someone yelled "There they are!" yelled the merchant as he and a bunch of potential buyers came running to harbour "I think we should get going" Paul said before he Ash and Drew grabbed the net and dragged them to the ship "Get us out of here" Drew yelled as the others boarded.

Soledad quickly too off as fast as possible, gun shots were heard as the angered men saw their valuable merchandise sail away.

When it was safe enough Drew untangled May and the younger boy from the net "So Fish want to thank us now?" he asked to which May didn't reply except for a glare. Drew motioned for Gary to come over "Well how about now?" Drew asked before moving aside so May and the boy could see Gary and who he was carrying "Leaf!" the boy yelled as he tried to get up but stayed where he was when his stomach wound began to hurt "Get Dawn to fix this boy up" Drew told Kenny before Kenny ran down to Dawns room (Also known as the medicine room) and came back with Dawn.

The boy backed up from Dawn a little scared "Don't worry Max she's friendly" Leaf said a little unsure seeing as she only met these guys a few hours ago. Dawn applied some medicine to Max's wound and re-bandaged his stomach "Why are you helping us?" May asked to which Drew smirked "Just repaying an old debt" Drew said as May looked confused before her eyes widened "Drew?" she asked when she realised the colour of his hair since he had taken his cloak off.

He smirked down at her "You and your siblings are welcome here anytime" he said with a fake smile, too real looking that you wouldn't know it was fake.

She gave him a sceptical look before looking down with a slight blush "Thank you" she said.

Third chapter! My brain is currently flooded with ideas so you might get quite a lot of chapters next weekend (Since I usually update on weekends) and I hope you liked it.

Please review :)


	4. The Harbour Town

**Chapter 4 – The Harbour Town**

May and Max were welcomed kindly by the pirates but May couldn't help but feel worried around them, like they were faking it all.

Max and Leaf couldn't move on their own so May had to help them a lot.

The three of them rarely left their room and May was usually the only one who did to get food for her siblings.

It's been a week since they were taken in by the pirates but May thought it was weird that they aren't letting them go, Max and Leaf couldn't leave the room on their own so escape was kind of out of the picture.

Night had fallen and the three of them were sound asleep in their room… well two of them. May hasn't been able to sleep, each night she would have nightmares about when she and Max were taken and how all of her family were killed except for Leaf.

Realising her mind wouldn't be letting her sleep she decided to go on deck to let the kind sound and smell of the ocean calm her down.

She lent on the railing of the ship and stared out to the ocean. For a split second she wanted to transform and just dive in… but she couldn't leave her siblings.

With their parents gone the three of them were going to have a hard time protecting themselves. They couldn't join another family because most siren families either have enough trouble protecting themselves, and getting food, but others have gone insane with the fear that the humans would come for them next.

May sighed as she rested her head on her palms "What's wrong fish?" she heard an arrogant voice say "I'm not a fish grass-ass" she spat back "Oh the fish bites" he retorted as he stood next to her and looked out to the ocean.

He glanced at her "So I see your wearing the dress I gave you" he said smugly. May blushed "I'm only wearing it because it gets cold at night" she said with her nose up and tried to brush off his comment. She turned when she heard him chuckle "What's so funny?" she asked. He made a shushing motion before pointing to the crows-nest.

May looked up to see the young girl Dawn up there with Kenny… they were making out "Gross" May commented.

She looked back to where Drew was to see he was gone "Drew?" she questioned as she looked around.

She jumped forwards when she felt a blow at the back of her neck "Got ya" Drew said with a smirk before he walked off to his room "He is so weird" May said confused as to why he did that.

May turned to go back to her room but stopped when she saw someone watching her from the door that lead to the crews rooms "Who's there?" she asked but when she did whoever it was ran downstairs quickly.

May followed but gave up and headed back to her own room to try and see if she could get some sleep.

[The Next morning]

May awoke to an intense ray of morning sunlight in her face "Every morning" she mumbled as she sat up only to see Leaf and Max weren't in there with her "Guys?" she asked before rushing out onto deck only to see they had ported in a harbour "It's about time you woke up" Leaf said as Gary walked her over "Where were you? And where is Max?" May asked before she noticed Leaf was walking with no blood "How are you doing that?" she asked as Leaf laughed a little "Captain Drew was getting tired of having to have us being carried around so he had Brock and Cilan figure something out so Max and I can walk without pain" she said happily "Well what is it?" May asked "Believe it or not it's seaweed… we put it in our shoes and we can't feel a thing… according to Cilan and Brock it has something to do with how mermaids and sirens are born in seaweed so it must serve as some kind of connection to the ocean" Leaf said as she didn't really get how it works.

May didn't really get it either but she just nodded along "So where is Max?" she asked and Leaf pointed up. May looked up to see Max was sitting in the crows-nest with Kenny "What are they doing up there?" May asked "He wanted to see what it was like up there" Leaf said simply before she and Gary walked towards the plank that lead to the jetty "Where are you going?" May asked "Gary says he's going to show me around since he was born here" Leaf said before waving goodbye and walking into town.

May decided to climb up to the crows-nest since she really had nothing else to do "Hi May look what I can do!" Max yelled as he climbed up higher and sat on the ships sail "Impressive Max" May said with a smile… it really was impressive since Max had only gotten the ability to properly walk that day.

Max looked at the town as May conversed with Kenny "So… you and Dawn?" May asked mischievously. Both he and Dawn were a year younger than May so she felt the need to tease.

Kenny blushed and backed up a bit "How did you know?" he asked "I saw you two last night" May said with a giggle "Oh… you wont tell anyone will you? Dawn and I aren't ready for the crew to know" Kenny said as Dawn suddenly appeared from below "Kenny you weren't supposed to tell anyone" Dawn wined "I didn't tell her anything, she saw us last night… that's all" he said and Dawn sighed in relief.

Dawn looked to May "I don't believe we've properly met yet… I'm Dawn it's nice to meet you" she said as she held out her hand.

May looked down at Dawns hand then to Kenny and to Dawn "What does that mean?" she asked pointing to Dawns hand. Both Dawn and Kenny looked at her with wide eyes "What I've lived in the ocean all my life… how am I souse to know how humans interact?" May asked before the three of them started to laugh "When someone holds their hand out like this you grab it and shake it" Dawn said as she showed May "Weird" May said quietly "I'm sure you sea creatures have some weird greeting we don't know of" Kenny said "No we just say hi or hello" May said simply.

The three of them became quick friends before everyone still on board was called to the deck "Alright now that we've gathered supplies you can now go out to the town just be back at sunset or meet me at the Water-flower pub" Drew said before everyone scurried off "Alright time to go shopping!" Dawn yelled as she thrusted a fist into the air and she, Misty, Serena, iris and Soledad started walking off "Umm what's shopping?" May asked.

The five women smiled wickedly before grabbing May and rushed her off into the town.

Drew looked on from his window as he and Ash were conversing something "Looks like May's their victim of binge shopping" Ash said with a chuckle "Yea" Drew mumbled before looking down at the documents in his hands "Are you having second thoughts?" Ash asked.

Drew looked down at the documents before looking at Ash "No I'm still giving them to the king" Drew said with almost no emotion.

Drew put them on his desk before grabbing his coat and walked out on deck. Ash walked over to Drew's desk to see that he still hadn't filled out any of the documents to hand May, Max and Leaf over to the king as experiments. Despite being rather dense, even Ash could tell that Drew was hiding something.

May spent most of the day being forced into corsets and uncomfortable dresses "I can't breathe" May hissed out as she walked out of the trying room "Beauty is pain" Iris said as she twirled in front of a mirror "Yea well beauty aint worth this" May said before she went to pick her own outfit.

She came back out wearing a loose fitting blouse, a corset that didn't suffocate her and a baggy pair of pants that were tucked into a pair of black boots. On her head was a blue bandana to match the blouse.

The five girls stared at May "Wow" they all said. They were all shocked that a girl like May who had never gone chopping or seen a clothes shop could dress like that.

They paid for their new clothes and insisted for May to stay in those clothes as they wondered over to the pub Drew had mentioned.

As it turned out, Misty's family ran the pub so they also got a discount on their drinks "What's this stuff?" May asked as one of the girls handed her a mug after sitting down at a table near Drew's.

Misty laughed a little after downing her own mug "Its alcohol May! By far one of the best things human kind has discovered!" she said as she waved her hand to get another mug "Easy going there Misty or you'll get drunk" Soledad said as she paced herself.

May looked around before she remembered something "Where is Max and who's taking care of him?" she asked a little worried "Don't worry I have Brock and Cilan taking care of him since they don't drink" Drew said as he walked over to their table.

He looked to the other girls "Why'd you bring the fish?" Drew asked expecting they'd drop her off at the ship "Why not?" Dawn asked "I'm not a fish" May mumbled.

Drew smirked "She's never had alcohol before and with the time of night we have right now we don't know who would try something" Drew said looking around at other pirates that were just rolling into port "What about us?" Iris asked "I'm not worried about you five because I know you can defend yourselves but as far as the fish goes" "I'm not a fish!" "I don't know how much alcohol she can handle or if she can defend herself" he said coolly as May was just about ready to strangle him.

May ignored him and took a sip of the liquid they called alcohol "Delicious" she mused as they stared at her, half expecting her to spit it out and throw away the cup.

She downed the rest in seconds and a second, a third and even a fourth "Are you feeling okay?" Ash asked as he and a few other pirates came over to see what the girls were gawking at.

May looked at him "Yea I'm fine" she said after finishing a fifth cup "How is she doing that?" Kenny asked "The first time I had beer I could barely stand after the first cup" Dawn said as she just stared at May who had started her sixth cup.

May started getting drunk around the eighth cup and she was about to pass out after the tenth "Alright I think the fish needs to go" Drew said before picking May up "Aww but I want more!" May yelled angrily "Shut up fish" Drew grumbled.

Drew almost dropped May when she gave him a stern kick to the stomach "Ow! The fuck was that for?" he yelled as he put her on the ground as he clutched him stomach "That was for implying I was weak earlier" she said as she crossed her arms.

Drew stood up and groaned again at the pain in his stomach "Damn you fish" he mumbled.

When he didn't get a drunken yell for him to not call her a fish he turned around to see she had fallen back and passed out "Unbelievable" he mumbled before picking her up bridal style and started walking towards the boat.

As he arrived on bored he realised her siblings were probably asleep and since she was drunk she would start to vomit in the morning so Drew did the only logical thing he could think of… he put her on the couch of his room with a bucket and put a blanket on her.

He looked down at her with slightly sad eyes "Goodnight fish" he said before turning to his own bed and trying to get to sleep.

I couldn't help but write another drunk scene with May and Drew... it's medieval times and since beer was available to almost any age back them i can do that.

Anywho... please review any constructive criticism :)


	5. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 5 – Second Thoughts**

Drew woke up the next morning to see May was still asleep. Part of him just wanted to dump a bucket of water on her or throw her off the couch but another just wanted to watch her sleep.

He knelt down and looked at her sleeping face. He slowly brought a hand up to her face and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear "How is this… the little girl who saved my life?" he mumbled as he took his hand away.

His eyes drifted to his desk "The king leaves us alone as long as we give them any test subjects" he mumbled to himself but he couldn't help but feel like he owed this girl something.

He remembered back to after he met her… they had taken three members of her family to have who knows what happen to them and he blamed them for taking his brother from him.

Drew couldn't help but feel a little petty at that point.

He heard May moan behind him and he looked at her as her eyes opened "Morning fish… you look like hell" he joked "Really?" she mumbled as she slowly sat up and walked towards a mirror "I look how I usually do" she said confused "Oh yea it is" Drew said as he walked off to leave "Hey!" she yelled as she stomped after him.

When they reached above deck May felt like her head was being pierced by a thousand sharp rocks "Ow" she mumbled before running to the side of the ship and vomited "Why?" she wined before vomiting again.

Drew chuckled as he walked over "I guess I should have told you last night that this would happen" he said with an evil smirk "Your… evil!" she spat before leaning back over the side of the ship "I see someone is now realising what alcohol does to the body" Brock said as he came over with some medicine "How many of the crew have hangovers?" Drew asked hoping it wasn't enough to have to stay in town another day "It's basically everyone but our guests, Cilan, you and myself" Brock said as he handed the cup to May "What's this?" she asked "It'll help with the headache and this will help with the vomiting" he said as he dropped a small pill into the drink.

May looked down and the murky water before closing her eyes and taking it all in one shot.

After swallowing her eyes shot open "So bitter" she whined as she wiped her mouth.

Brock chuckled before headed down to the medicine room he, Cilan and Dawn shared.

Drew looked back to May to see her staring at the cloud of mist that was rolling in "What is it?" he asked "There's something in there" May mumbled before running to climb up to the crows-nest "What are you doing?" Drew questioned as he followed her "There's something off about that fog… and… have you noticed how the other ships are gone" May said as Drew reached the crows-nest "Now that you mention it none of the villagers are outside either" Drew mused as he grabbed the telescope Kenny had left up there… for once his slacking off came in handy.

Drew looked towards the fog but he didn't see a thing "I don't see anything weird" he said before May grabbed the telescope "Give me that" she said before looking through it and gasping "What is it?" Drew asked but all May did was stare "May?" he asked before she suddenly whipped her head to him and said "You know how you humans think that sirens are the worst creatures in the sea?" Drew nodded "Well your about to meet the real monsters" May said before she slid down the mast.

Drew followed "What are you talking about?" he asked "Well have you ever heard of an Alas?" May asked "In books" Drew replied "Well your about to meet the real deals" May said as Drew was frozen "Wait their supposed to be extinct!" he yelled "Well I guess those books of yours are wrong" May said as she ran below deck "Where are you going?" Drew asked "Those things are the real culprits for the mermaids disappearance" May said as she rushed to her siblings room only to see they weren't there "Where are they?" May asked as she shoved Drew to the wall "Relax, Gary and Kenny took them into town" Drew said trying to calm her down.

May sighed in relief "Alright as long as they stay away they'll be safe" she said before walking back to the deck "Hey stop" Drew said as he grabbed her arm "What's got you so scared? What have those things done?" Drew asked.

Looking to the fog to see it was still moving slow May said "Like sirens they eat humans but unlike sirens they can't go vegetarian… and… they have a habit of eating mermaids since they apparently taste a lot better" May said as she turned to Drew to see a little worry in his eyes.

Sadly it wasn't for May or her siblings… it was for the money he would lose if they died… or was it?

Drew wasted no time "Alright you maggots get off you asses and get into gear!" Drew yelled out as everyone suddenly froze before scurrying off to their stations and preparing the ship for departure "Get your siblings, we're gonna leave before they even know you're here" Drew said before he went off to join the crew with preparations.

May rushed into town to find the others.

Leaf had just brought a beautiful cyan coloured dress and Max brought a pair of glasses since he apparently needed some.

They were about to head off to try some pastries but May came running towards them "May? What's wrong?" Leaf asked "Alas" May breathed out "What?" Gary asked. May pointed to the fog rolling in "There's a group of Alas in that fog and if we don't leave soon we're all as good as dead" May breathed out before she began to run to the boat.

Leaf and Max hesitated before running after her.

By the time they reached the boat the fog was almost within reaching distance "Get them below deck!" Drew yelled as the boat took off as fast as they could. However the wind wasn't on their side "Move!" Leaf yelled as she and Max came back up and began to make strange movements "What are you doing?" Drew asked.

His question was answered when the boat took a sudden surge forwards "We can summon storms like mum but we can still move the wind and water" Max said happily as they continued their simultaneous movements.

Everyone cheered when they got faster. But that cheer was short lived after the fog began to follow and it got faster.

May looked from the deck "It's following us!" Ash yelled as they all prepared to fight "I need nets and cannons ready to fire!" Drew commanded as the less experienced fighters began to ready the canons.

The fog quickly surrounded them and it was calm for a minute.

A scream was heard as Leaf was grabbed by several long vines that were dragging her into the ocean.

Without thinking May grabbed one of the extra swords and sliced the vines before they could drag her off any further.

Drew pulled May away from the edge "Get you and your siblings to the crows-nest and don't come down until I say so" he commanded as he shoved her off towards Leaf and Max.

As they sat in the crows-nest Max and Leaf kept their heads down and didn't make a sound… May on the other hand was watching the entire ordeal take place.

She watched as the Alas grab people and try to drag them into the ocean, some were succeeding.

She realised they were having trouble since they didn't know where the next attack was coming from "Leaf I need you and Max to clear the fog" May said "But the Alas are stronger" Max said as his hands shook "Do you want Kenny or anyone else to die?" May asked knowing he and Kenny had gotten close "Don't worry I'll help" Leaf said before the two of them began to control the wind "It's working!" May yelled happily as the fog cleared.

There surrounding the ship was about thirty of the damn things "Fire the cannons!" Drew yelled as the crew obeyed.

Others threw nets catching them and others blew them up.

A few got desperate and started taking people "Ah!" Dawn yelled as she desperately tried to get one off of her. Suddenly it was kicked off and stabbed threw the heart "Kenny!" Dawn yelled as she hugged him before picking her sword up and sliced another one in half.

It didn't take long for them to be reduced… but the same went for the crew. Three had already been drowned and many were injured or fatigued. May turned to her siblings to see they couldn't keep the fog at bay for much longer and she realised she had to do something.

She looked around to see there were only about five Alas left but the only ones who weren't injured now were Drew, Ash and Soledad.

Before anyone could say no May quickly got undressed and jumped out the crows-nest and towards the water. She transformed half way down and did a perfect dive into the water.

She resurfaced and saw that there were now only four Alas left but Ash was about to collapse.

Sucking in a large breath May readied her bravery before she yelled "Hey pea brains! Look over here!" the Alas turned to May and so did everyone on deck "Look a nice tasty Mermaid for you to chow down on!" she yelled before she began circling the boat.

Before she knew it all four Alas were chasing her "Get the net!" May yelled as she jumped above the water.

Drew and Soledad quickly grabbed one of the nets and got ready to throw it.

They saw May jet past again and they threw the net catching three of them "Tie this" Drew said as they hung the net off the side of the ship "AHHHHHH!" they heard May scream "May!" Max yelled from the crows-nest.

Drew ran to the other side of the ship to see the one they missed had its teeth sunken into Mays tail.

Drew's body moved on its own as he took his shirt and shoes off before grabbing a dagger and jumping in.

The Alas was too busy pushing May against a large rock to notice Drew coming over.

In one swing of Drew's arm the dagger was in the Alas's head as it sunk below the water.

Drew brought her back to the ship and cradled her in his arms "Are you okay?" Drew asked as he looked down at her "NO!" My yelled angry "How did you miss one! I could have died!" she yelled as her fingers balled into fists "I saved your life! The least you can do is thanking me!" he yelled back.

They glared at each other in anger before May realised her situation, not only was Drew carrying her but him hand was on her stomach just below her chest.

She blushed a little as he continued to stare at her before she looked away "Th-thank you" she said quietly.

Drew looked at her and smirked "I'm sorry I didn't hear that" he said as he brought her closer. May looked to him "I-I said I'm sorry" she mumbled as she blushed madly "That's what I thought you said.

Dawn, Cilan and Brock got to work with getting everyone patched up while Serena and Calem made medicine.

Leaf and Max rushed to May's side "May you idiot! You could have died!" Leaf said as she cried into May "Ow" she wined as Leaf squeezed too tightly.

Leaf let go but she was replaced with Max "MAY!" he cried as he hugged her.

Hope you liked it and if you would like to see a drawing I did for this chapter please check out my Deviantart page.

Please review:)


	6. The Indigo Legion

**Chapter 6 – The Indigo Legion**

After everyone else was taken care of and resting May finally let them check on her "May your gonna have to turn your tail to legs… the bandages won't stay on otherwise" Serena said a little awkwardly since she knew what else would appear "Okay, but can I get my dress on first?" May asked before Leaf ran down to their room and came back with May's dress.

May slipped it on over her crop top and looked down to her tail before transforming "MPH!" May yelled as she covered her mouth.

Serena and Dawn quickly turned May on her stomach and hiked her skirt up so they could see her wound but also so it covered what needed to be covered.

Dawn turned to Kenny "Get be a bottle of alcohol, I need to sterilize it" she said before Kenny dashed off "Brock I need some more bandages and Cilan I need some rags to soak some of the blood up" she added when she saw how much blood was coming out. Serena turned to Brendan "Brendan! Help us! We need someone to hold her down" she said seriously "Wait what?" May asked as she tried to get up but Drew forced her down "I'll do it" he said glaring at Brendan. Serena shared a knowing look with Dawn after seeing Drew's reaction.

Once Kenny returned with a bottle of vodka the two girls began their work "May bite down on this" Misty said as she placed a piece of wood into her mouth before Dawn poured the vodka on her leg "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as they began their work.

Drew was pained to see her like this… it made his chest hurt for some reason.

By the time they had finished May had passed out from the pain. They then faced a different problem "She can't go back to her room because it's too small" Serena said "And the medical bay is full" Brendan said "We can't put her in the crews living quarters… all we have in there are hammocks… and they won't work well with her leg like that" Brock said as they all thought of a different alternative.

Dawn looked over to May.

They had her lying next to the mast using it as shade. At some point Drew had sat down using the mast to lean on. He was staring down at May's sleeping face "You're going to worry me to death fish" he mumbled as he wiped one of her tears away.

Dawn smirked before saying just loud enough for Drew to hear "Why don't we let her sleep in your room Brendan? You're third in command and you do have your own room" Dawn said as her eyes gestured to Drew.

The others in the circle glanced to Drew who was glaring at Dawn now… so they joined in "Sure I have a proper bed so I don't see any problems with it" Brendan said smugly. He's known Drew almost as long as Ash has and finds great joy in teasing him. Brock joined in "Yea a bed would keep the blood in her body flowing better than if she slept in a hammock" he said as he kept a straight face.

Brendan walked towards May "Well I'll be taking her then" he said as he was about to bend down to pick May up "No you won't" Drew said as he carefully picked May up while glaring at his friend "I say she stays with me" Drew said before heading off to his room.

He kicked the door open and placed May on his bed. He stood up straight and stood still for a moment before slapping his forehead… hard "Idiot what the hell was that?" he mumbled angrily to himself before looking down at May "What are you doing to me?" he asked as he knelt next to the bed.

He looked at her face "She's changed a lot from since we were kids" he said as he noticed truly how beautiful she was. His eyes looked at all of her features, her long lashes, her rosy cheeks… then they landed on her lips. Without realising it he was slowly leaning in.

He slowly got closer and closer feeling like if he backed away she would disappear.

He closed his eyes and continued to lean in.

He lips brushed hers slightly before he went in for a proper kiss. He held the sides of her face as he gave her a loving kiss.

Suddenly his eyes snapped oped when he felt a knife to the back of his throat.

Drew leaned back a little so he could glare at the intruder.

His glare usually terrified sailors and pirates to the bone but this man seemed to be unfazed "Who're you?" Drew asked annoyed.

The stranger chuckled before removing his hood "I am a lieutenant his majesty's army and you are in violation of our agreement" the man said as he pulled the knife away and reached for a piece of paper.

Drew looked at the man 'Lieutenant Surge… second in command to the Indigo Legion of the kings army… the same legion Brock and Misty use to be a part of' he thought as the man scanned the page so he could make a quick point "Here in section four paragraph two it states that any sirens, mermaids or half breeds you find are to be sent to the king immediately" he said calmly. A young woman dropped from the rafters "These three have been with you for over a week and you haven't even filled out the papers" she said calmly.

Drew glared at her "Janine here tells me that you might have fallen for this creature" Surge said gesturing to May who was thankfully still asleep.

Janine slipped past Drew and looked at May "I suppose she probably tricked you too" she said a little spiteful "What are you talking about?" Drew asked. Janine laughed "Why do you think this girl is so calm around you?" she asked "She's only hanging around you for revenge" Surge said with an amused tone "What?" Drew asked.

Surge and Janine shared a look before laughing "This girl knows what you did to her family… do you really think she would just forgive you like that?" Janine asked smugly "If you're not careful she might just slit your throat when you sleep" Surge said as he was still laughing a bit.

Drew looked at the two of them before glancing to May 'Their just trying to trick me' he told himself "Why does the king want these three so badly?" Drew asked wondering why he sent the Indigo Legion just to check on a simple mermaid shipment. Drew turned to look at Janine "Well? Come on tell me" he said sternly. Janine laughed before grabbing May's face and lifting her up "The king has interrogated one of this one's family and found out she is a rarity of rarities" she said before Drew pulled her hand away and placing May back down.

He glared towards the two soldiers "What do you mean by that?" he asked "That little girl right there has been gifted with the amazing gift to birth children with the ability to control water and air… no matter whom the father is" Janine said with a shrug of her shoulders "To make it long story short… the king wants this little number to be his wife since his current one is dying and hasn't birthed a single child… to have the heir to the throne have these abilities will allow us to claim more land and conquer our enemies" Surge said with a somewhat happy tone "So this is all for power?" Drew asked annoyed.

Surge nodded with a grin before reaching into his pocket and handing Drew a letter before he and Janine jumped out the window into a boat below and began sailing off to a larger navy ship.

Drew opened the letter and began to read "No way" he mumbled before looking over to May then to the documents and back to the letter.

Drew scrunched the piece of paper up and swore under his breath.

[Later that day]

May awoke to find she was lying in what was probably the most comfy bed she had ever been on… but since she only had sand and a few blankets to compare it to, it might not seem all too great.

She looked around to see she was once again in Drew's room. on the table was a plate of food with a note on it.

May stood from her seat before falling back over onto the rug that slightly cushioned the blow "Oh I'm gonna feel that tomorrow" she mumbled before wobbling over to the table with her meal.

She sat down and began to read the note.

 _May,_

 _Since a lot of the crew have injuries we have docked for a short time to get some medical supplies so eat up then go back to sleep, you'll need to rest your injury._

 _Drew_

May smiled at the note before she reached for the food… but she stopped. In the corner of her eye she spotted something with her name on it.

She staggered over to Drew's desk and picked it up. She sat down and began to read the small document (Her father was a merman that spent a lot of time around humans and he taught her how to read).

Her eyes widened as she read. She put them down before spotting Max and Leafs names on similar documents.

May picked them up and began to read them too.

Tears began to spill from her eyes and hit the paper… these were documents to hand her over to the king and to send her siblings off to factories to have their scales turned into accessories.

May heard Ash, Brendan Drew's voice coming her way. In a surge of adrenaline she was across the room and back in bed lying how she was before getting up, thankfully not facing the door or the rest of the room.

Drew entered with Brendan and Ash following "May?" Drew asked as he looked over to her but she was too angry and heartbroken to answer.

Thinking she was asleep Drew turned back to his second and third in command "You two are officially in charge of guarding May and her siblings when we go to any more towns" Drew said strictly before both Ash and Brendan glanced at May then back at their captain "I thought you were going to keep an eye on her" Brendan said "And I thought you wanted Gary to watch Leaf" Ash added "The closer we get to the king the more on guard we need to be… we all know what some bandits will do for a little money and kidnapping is high on that list?" Drew said as both looked a little confused "But why replace Gary and yourself?" Brendan asked.

Drew looked back to May to make sure she was asleep "I'm developing feelings for that one and I know that if those feelings got any stronger than it will be hard for me to hand them over" Drew said with almost no feeling.

Brendan and Ash looked at each other before sighing "As you command captain" they both said before leaving.

Drew saw May hadn't eaten yet "Hey Fish you need to eat" he said as he shook her "What?" May asked pretending she was asleep. As she sat up Drew noticed she had tears in her eyes "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached to wipe one.

May flinched away and he halted his hand "I… I just had a bad dream" she said before looking to her food "I'm not hungry so you can eat that" she said before rolling over and trying to get back to sleep.

Drew stood there for a few seconds before he turned to the couch her would now have to sleep on.

A small knock was heard from the door before Misty entered with her arm in a sling "Hey captain Cilan and Brock were wondering how long were gonna stay in port for since most of the crew is pretty banged up" she said "We might have to stay for tomorrow and possibly the next day too" Drew said as May listened carefully.

Sixth chapter! i'm on holidays right now and have too much free time so here ya go :)

Please review and if you think I need to improve anything please tell me I need the constructive criticism :)


	7. Decisions

**Chapter 7 – Decisions**

Drew had trouble sleeping that night; he had signed all the documents for May and her siblings and for some reason he was feeling extremely guilty.

By the time he woke up the next morning it was actually closer to the middle of the day "Hey Misty where's May?" he asked since she was out of bed when he got up "Oh so now you want to hang around her?" Misty asked before walking away "What was that?" he asked himself.

He walked over to Gary only to be completely ignored. He turned to Brock "Why is Gary ignoring me?" he asked "You aren't letting him see Leaf… you are obviously to oblivious to see he has feelings for her" Brock said before walking off to pile a few barrels of rum on board. He then tried climbing the mast to the crows-nest to visit Kenny but when he got up there he saw Kenny was climbing down.

He sat there for a few minutes wondering what was going on "It's because you actually gave in to the kings influence" Soledad said as she sat next to him "For that I'd expect them to be angry but why would they straight up be ignoring me?" Drew asked worried his crew no longer wanted him as captain "It's partly to do with that but you should know that the crew has actually become attached to those three" Soledad said.

Drew looked at her a little confused. Majority of the crew hated sirens with every fibre of their beings so why would they want two half sirens around "The crew like them because their kind… when May saved us and Leaf helped with the wounded it really felt like they were part of the crew… even little Max, he brings a level of cheer and happiness to our usually dull ship" Soledad said solemnly "so when you signed them over we all felt like you were giving away members of the crew" Soledad said.

Drew looked to his feet "So what you're saying is that I should have asked for the crew's permission?" he asked "Yes! And who cares if the Indigo Legion comes after us we can beat them, especially with two water and air controllers" Soledad said cheerfully. Drew shot her a glare "One, it wouldn't only be the Indigo Legion… we would have to deal with… it would be the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and any other Legion the king decides to make coming after us… and two, those two are young" he said "So are you" Soledad quickly said "What do you mean?" he asked "Drew you inherited a ship and crew as a seventeenth birthday present last year… most of the crew are older than you and your only close with a few of us… it's all a lot to take on for someone your age… your bound to make accidents but you need to realise that a crew is nothing without a captain but a captain is nothing without a crew" Soledad said before climbing down.

Drew held his head in his hands and really thought about what she said. He thought back to the night before and how Surge and Janine gave him that letter. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and read it for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

 _Drew Hayden,_

 _I wish to inform you that if you do not hurry with the merchandise than I will have to take desperate measures._

 _This might shock you to hear this but not long after your brother was lost at sea we found him being brought to shore by a siren. He took him in and I've been keeping him as leverage… why do you think your filthy pirate parents are living so well? I'll give you a hint… defy me ant it's all three of their heads._

 _I expect them to be delivered within two months or I shall send all three of them to the gallows… and Drew we both know I'll do it._

 _Sincerely, your king Robert_

Drew was torn… what would he loose? Would it be his crew's trust and loyalty? Or would it be his family's lives?

Drew yelled in annoyance as he rubbed his head roughly with his palms "Why do I have to be captain?" he asked himself "Honestly I don't know" said a beautiful voice he for some reason longed for "May? What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't want to be near me" he said sadly.

May shrugged before climbing into the crows-nest and sitting next to Drew "Usually I wouldn't but after reading that letter over your solder I realised why you did it" she said sweetly "Aren't you snoopy" Drew teased. May smiled cheekily before Drew realised she had climbed up here "Your leg… doesn't it hurt?" he asked with a little concern in his voice "Oh right… yea… it's healed" she said like it was no big deal "What? How did it heal? I was there when Dawn and Serena treated it, how could it have healed over night?" he asked a little frantically.

May laughed at his shocked tone and expression "For a guy who reads a lot you seem to forget that mermaids and sirens heal a lot faster than humans do" she said as she was still laughing a little.

Drew chuckled too as they actually felt like they were getting along "Where were you when I woke up?" Drew asked "Oh I woke up about two hour before you so I've spent all that time swimming" she said happily "May you guys are in a town you can't transform in this area" he said with a little bit of a scolding tone "Calm down… we found some hot springs so we all went swimming" she said with a happy tone "Who is all of us?" Drew asked "Oh it was Me, Max, Leaf, Dawn, Serena and Iris… we asked Soledad and Misty if they wanted to some too but apparently their injuries would just hurt in the hot water" May said as Drew sighed in relief 'Good no men' he thought before blushing at that thought "Are you blushing?!" May asked frantically "What? NO!" he yelled back as his blush grew bigger "You are!" she yelled "No I'm not!" he yelled back getting a little annoyed "Hey Soledad he's blushing!" May yelled down to Soledad who laughed a little evilly with a smirk.

Drew quickly got up and covered May's mouth causing them both to fall down "Don't go yelling things like that out to the crew" he hissed before realising he was laying on top of May… he froze and his blush quickly spread to his whole face "Your still blushing" May giggled as he looked away from her and sat next to her "So… how do you plan on getting out of the marriage?" he asked her as his hair covered his eyes.

May sat up and looked at him "How do you plan on saving your family?" she asked knowing both were hard to answer.

Suddenly a throwing knife flew past May's face causing a light scratch on her cheek that healed after a few seconds of both of them being shocked "Where did that come from?" May asked as she stood up "Get down!" Drew yelled as he once again tackled her to the ground just in time as three more throwing knives landed in the wood where her legs would have been.

Drew growled in annoyance and anger as he stood up and made May stay down "It's nice to see you too Koga" he said before a middle-aged man appeared on the top of the sail in front of them "I'm surprised you could see my attacks Drew" the man said with his permanent frown "Just be happy that their harder to see than Janine's are" he chuckled as he and the man stared at each other for a few seconds before they both chuckled and smiled at each other "It's good to see you Drew" he said "You too old man" Drew said before they both started climbing down "What just happened?" May asked confused "Don't worry he's an old friend" Drew said before May followed him down.

Misty and Brock welcomed Koga kindly "It sure has been a while since I last saw you two… probably not since you left the Indigo Legion to team up with these pirates" Koga said a little like a proud father "Same goes for us… Drew tells us that you left the Legion not long after we did" Misty said happily "Yes… I honestly got sick of the king… all the power grabbing and greediness finally got to me… so I left" he said "It's great to see you… but if you don't mind me asking… why are you here?" Brock asked politely.

Koga glanced back to Drew and May "His parents sent me… as a kid he would always talk about the beautiful mermaid he would marry when he grew up… so when his parents found out she was the one the king wanted they sent me here to help you all out" he said a little happy about the fact that he got to fight against the king instead of fighting for him.

Drew walked over to him "So why have you stopped by Koga?" he asked as Misty and Brock went back their chores "Your parents heard of your little perdicerment and sent me" Koga said "How did they find out?" Drew asked "A certain peach haired woman has been sending update letters to your parents with her pet eagle" he said before looking over to Soledad who was petting her eagles chin "Seriously?" Drew asked a little disappointed that his parents knew what was going on.

That's when it hit him, his parents knew! So rescuing them and his brother would be so much easier!

Drew took him below deck with the rest of the crew to the meeting room.

Koga lifted some things out of his bag and placed them on the table in front of him and Drew "Your parents sent me here with floor plans of both the castle and their house as well as a city map… on my way here I have thought of a few possible ideas" he said seriously.

Drew looked threw the maps and then looked to May and her siblings "Alright Koga what have you got?" he asked.

Sorry it's a little shorter than I've been been writing lately '-_-

Also don't worry this isn't approaching the end... still a lot of things to happen :)

Please review and give me any suggestions that you think would make this better :)


	8. POV

**Chapter 8 – POV**

 **Drew**

It's been about a week since Koga got here. Some of the crew are still ignoring me but they still listen when it's important.

So far all the ideas of Koga's were just on the spot thinking so there wasn't much to go on. Right now me, Ash, Brendan, Koga and May are in my room discussing possible plans of action.

May looked carefully at the map "There is a tunnel system that leads out to the harbour… the same tunnel connects to the house they have Drew's family staying in, weather Drew's brother will be included is the real problem here" she said as she pondered "It's true… we know where Drew's parents are but we have no idea where his brothers being held" Brendan said as he looked threw the maps.

I looked threw the maps before wanting to hit my head on the table. No matter how many times we try to come up with a plan it always stops from when we're going to rescue N "Koga were pretty close to the kingdom already… think you can do some snooping?" I asked "I'll try but you'll have to give me a few days" he said before I nodded and he disappeared.

I turned to the others "Now what are we going to do about your escape?" I asked May "We're going to use me as a decoy so that when the whole palace is busy trying to get me ready for the wedding, you guys can get Marie and Andrew and then when their busy trying to catch you I find N and use the secret passages to escape" May said "It's good… but when would you have enough time to do that?" I asked.

She smirked at me "The room he's planning on taking me to has a large window in the bathroom that has the river below it… I smash the window, quickly hide then slip into the passageways" she said proudly.

I was actually pretty impressed with her. For a girl who grew up under the protection of her family she's actually rather cunning and tactical "Alright let's say that works… how do you know you won't get lost in the passageways before you even reach N?" I asked making sure she knew what she would be getting herself into.

She looked at the maps then pointed to the room on the map before turning around "After taking two rights, going up a spiral of stairs, walking down the hall, taking a left, then another left, then a right, then down a flight of stairs, turning left and down some spiral stairs that would take me out to the garden exit" she then turned back around with a smirk "Still think I'll get lost?" she asked.

Ash and Brendan just stared at her, we only properly showed her the maps a short time ago and she could already do that? I'll admit it, I was impressed.

I then turned back to May "What about your siblings? If we hand them over they'll immediately be taken to be… harvested" I said a little awkwardly.

May smiled at me "Don't worry I have it all sorted out… because there are still some with major injuries from the Alas I say we pretend we were attacked by some pirates who heard this ship had very expensive cargo" she said seriously "It's good but they'll search the ship" I said as I pondered "Already been dealt with" May said "Wait what?" I asked "I talked to Dawn and apparently if we dock in the next harbour town then we'll be close to her parents' home" she said "What good will that do?" Brendan asked "Dawn said that if Drew agreed then she, Kenny and Gary would take Leaf and Max there while we continue to the king… then after our victory we come back and pick them up" she explained.

Ash, Brenden and I all thought about the whole thing. It would keep them safe but we'd be losing three great swordsmen "We'll pick this up tomorrow" I said before Ash and Brendan left. May stayed behind to pack the maps up "Are you okay with that?" I asked "Okay with what?" she asked "With your only two family members leaving with three people you barely know…doesn't that make you worry?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiles warmly "I trust that Dawn and Kenny will take care of Max and I know for a fact that Gary won't let a thing happen to Leaf… they kind of remind me of my aunt and uncle" she said "How so?" I asked "Well my aunt and dad were twins so they were both mermaids… my uncle was a siren and he would always put my aunt first… just like what Gary's doing for Leaf… at first I thought it was because you ordered him too but last week when you said not to… he seemed really depressed" she said with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey May?" I said as I reached out to her, but before I could Misty came in without knocking "Hey May it's time for you sword fighting lesson" she said ignoring the glare I gave her, everyone on board knows they have to knock before entering "Alright Mist I'll be there in a second" May said before Misty left "Mist? When did you start calling her that?" I asked "Ash does so she said I could too" she said as she left the room.

 **Misty**

I was shocked at how fast May picked up the basics of sword fighting "Wow May you're a natural" I commented as Dawn spared with her. Because May was a beginner we were using wooden swords but at the rate May was going we might be getting to real swords by tomorrow "I call time out" Dawn said before walking over to May "Your stance is off" she said as she tried to move May like she wanted but May was being mischievous and moving wrong on purpose "May!" Dawn yelled in annoyance.

I laughed at Dawn "Dawn lighten up she's just trying to get you to have more fun!" I yelled as I watched them continue to muck around.

As I watched I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. May, Max and Leaf have been with us for almost three weeks but it feels like it's been a lot longer with how much has happened.

They've also affected the crew a lot too.

Dawn use to be rather moody and only show her real self to Kenny or times when she was drunk.

Cilan is as kind as he's always been but he spends less time cramped up in the medical bay or kitchen.

Gary isn't flirting with random women either, in the last town a lot of women basically threw themselves at him and he just brushed them off… honestly something I thought I would never see.

Even the idiot captain, he was always emotionless and grumpy but since May came around he actually seems human… at least until he signed those damn documents.

Those three have only been with us for three weeks… and yet so much has changed.

"Hey! Misty!" May yelled as she snapped me out of my train of thoughts "What?" I asked looking at her "Dawn and I are gonna go see if we can find some hot springs since the area is similar to the area we found some in last time" she said happily. I refused last time thinking it would hurt due to my partially open stomach wound but now that its scabbed over and healing I might as well go "Alright May, lead the way" I said before she and Dawn squealed in happiness before dragging me into town.

 **Brock**

I watched as Misty was dragged off by Dawn and May. If someone did that a month ago they would have loved ones planning their funeral.

I chuckled at the thought that the Orange Mist was actually letting those two girls break down her walls… but it's still good. Back when we were a part of the Indigo Legion she was basically emotionless and that did slightly change when they became pirates but the biggest change happened when our guests arrived.

I noticed the time and went downstairs to start lunch passing Gary on my way.

 **Gary**

Today was the day; I was determined to tell Leaf my feelings. But once I saw her looking out to the ocean my heart raced and I chickened out… again.

Honestly if this was a month ago I would grab my sword and run it threw her torso. Three weeks ago I hated sirens, I didn't care if they were half breeds or vegetarian, I just wanted them all dead... but now the thought of doing that to Leaf makes my heart ache with immense pain.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before walking over to her.

 **Leaf**

The day was kind of slow. Gary was doing archive stuff, May was busy with planning and practicing and Max was in town with Kenny doing what they called 'boys stuff' but I know they just went to go shopping to replace Kenny's sword since an Alas bit his old one in half.

I sighed as I watched the ocean "Hey Leaf" Gary said as he walked up to me and lent on the railing "Hey Gary… you finished already?" I asked a little hopeful "No… Soledad sent me up to get Serena and Calem for some information they know and that she needs" he said with a sigh "Sounds like so much fun" I said sarcastically before he smiled at me "Well I got to go… bye" he said before waking over to Serena and Calem.

 **Ash**

Everyone's been working well today. No arguments yet too and it was almost midday so that would easily be a record for us.

I walked over to Brendan who was staring mindlessly at a carving on the ships wheel "I can believe it's been eight years" he said obviously referring to when we saved him from a wreckage from a siren attack "Yea it's a little weird to think that we were so young just eight years ago" I said as I looked to the 'ABCD' carven into the wood "Do you think Cedric died peacefully?" he asked me.

Cedric was Brendan's twin brother… the two of them were inseparable. One night four years ago, during a storm, a rope snapped and whipped Cedric into the roaring ocean. We found his body the next day on a small island. He had drowned but he looked so peaceful.

Brendan usually tries to use sarcasm as a coping method but after seeing how well May and her siblings hide their pain it's been causing his to rise "We both saw how peaceful he was Brendan… it was actually a little creepy on how calm he was" I tried to joke but he stayed silent.

I was about to ask him how he coped with the whole situation but Misty, Dawn and May suddenly came running on board.

 **Brendan**

Once I saw them I rushed down onto the deck "What happened?" I asked as I saw all three were now on the ground and out of breath "Big… thingy… and thingy… stuff" May said as she gasped for air.

I waited for them to catch their breaths "Now that you can breathe do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

 **Dawn**

I looked up to Brendan "We were in the forest area when suddenly these bandits attacked us… they said they were going to put us in the slave trade because of my blue hair, Misty's orange hair and May's eyes and looks" I said as I remembered the fearful experience "Can we please go to the next town before they come after us?" I asked before Brendan went to talk to Drew "How did you escape?" Drew asked after Brendan told him everything "Well May transformed shocking them so it gave us just enough time to run… we didn't bring out swords so it wasn't like we could fight them… they were really big guys" I said as Drew just nodded "It's good to hear nobody got hurt, and that was good thinking on your part May" Drew said making May blush a little which somehow in return made him blush.

My captain is so in love.

I took what Lola said seriously so this chapter just gives you a glimpse into the main crew members minds.

Please review and know that the next chapter will be a bit of a wait because I'm getting my annual school holidays writers block and it sometimes lasts for several days.

Anyway I hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter:)


	9. It Begins

**Chapter 9 – It Begins**

 **May's POV**

I finally managed to convince Drew to let Gary, Dawn and Kenny take Leaf and Max to the safe house… it took a lot of begging and pleading but he finally said yes… as long as I promised to come back after the whole rescue mission.

The morning was spent talking strategy while Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Kenny and Max all left and I wouldn't see them for another week.

After they left we all got ready for our arrival "I really hope your acting skills are good" Drew said quietly next to me as we watched the harbour come into view, several guards were waiting there for us. I turned to Drew and noticed he was looking down "Drew? What's wrong?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder and heard him make a 'Tsk' noise before grabbing my hands and pulling me in close "You better come back without any injuries" he said as he pressed his forehead to mine "Don't worry I'm a mermaid, my wounds would be healed before you knew I had them" I said trying to make a joke of our situation.

He mumbled "Stupid fish" under his breath with his eyes closed before letting go and looking at the ocean.

 **Drew's POV**

Damn she really knows how to ruin a mood "So Koga said N was being kept in the west side of the castle right?" she asked me and I nodded slightly "How do I get him to trust me?" she asked… now that I think about it, he would be a little on edge because of how long he's been there for.

I turned to her "Show him this and say that I sent you… he should trust you" I said as I gave her a necklace that my mother gave me a few years ago.

Brendan walked over to us and held up two daggers in holsters connected to belts "Just in case something goes wrong we can't send you in there unarmed… so Soledad wants me to give you these, they go around your thighs and because of the skirt they'll be hidden" he said as he handed them to May.

I was about to instruct her on how to get them on but Brock and Cilan called me over about one of the more critical conditioned patience.

Brendan's POV

May had no idea what I was talking about, if she hadn't of grown up in the ocean I would thing she was an idiot… but it couldn't be helped.

Before I knew it she was sitting on a barrel with her skirt up and **I** was putting them on while simultaneously getting menacing death glares from Drew.

May stood back up and jumped up and down a little "Have they moved?" I asked "No there still there… be honest with me… does the crew really think I can do this?" she asked.

In the time she's been with us we've talked a few times and become somewhat friends, so answering this truthfully was a little hard "To be honest… the crew mates that don't really know you or the small amount that don't like you because your related to sirens don't think you can do it… but those of us who have gotten to know you have faith that you will succeed" I said with a comforting smile.

She looked down then back at me "Alright" she said before taking in a deep breath and letting it out "I now have to focus on being a pour mermaid who was tricked by a group of horrible pirates" she said dramatically with the back of one of her hands to her forehead.

I laughed a little at her silliness and she joined in… she looked nice when smiling I guess… to be honest up until she saved our buts from the Alas I didn't like her in the least and couldn't wait for her to be gone… but I guess I changed my mind at some point.

Before we could continue our conversation Drew yelled out "We're approaching port! Prepare to drop anchor!" and we all moved to our positions.

Drew walked over to us and held out his hand. May looked at it before stifling a laugh "What?" Drew asked annoyed "Oh nothing… just never took you for a gentleman" she said before taking his hand and walking onto the docks.

The royal messenger walked over to them followed by four guards "Drew Hayden captain of the Bloody Rose and transporter for three creatures possessing mermaid blood will now be granted his reward money after handing over documents and merchandise" he finished.

Now was time for May's acting… I really hope it's believable "Drew? W-what is he talking about? You wouldn't give me up for money would you?" she asked with a saddened look.

Drew was obviously shocked, she even had watery eyes.

Going along with it he turned his head away and pulled May's documents out of his pocket "Here" he said handing them to the messenger "Drew!" May yelled as her eyes were glistening… wait… what did I just think?

I shook my head and watched as the guards tried to take May away "Drew! Please do something! You can't let them do this!" she yelled as they tried to pull her away.

May turned to the ship and winked before she cried out "Soledad! Brendan! Please do something! Please don't let them take me!" she yelled. For a split second I forgot it was an act and reached for my sword but froze and looked away.

The guards picked her up and forced her into a carriage before locking it and riding off to the palace.

I looked back to Drew and the messenger "Why is there only one?" the messenger asked. Drew turned to his ship and cringed slightly when he saw the scratch marks from the Alas then motioned to some of the injured crew "We were attacked on the way here by a colony of Alas… we lost two but managed to save the most important one" he said.

The messenger looked to the one guard that stayed behind "Arrest him" he said "What? Why?" Drew asked annoyed "How would anyone believe such a ridiculous story? Alas were hunted and exterminated years ago" the messenger said as the guard walked over with a rope.

Ash ran over to me "Quick get the two we caught" Ash said before we ran below deck and dragged up the thrashing and snarling Alas before skidding them down the ramp and onto the port "Still think he's lying?" Ash yelled as we all laughed at the messenger and guards faces.

The messenger looked at the Alas "Where did you get these?" he asked "On our way here we ran into a few… according to the mermaid they still rule over the ocean, not the sirens" Drew said a little smugly.

The messenger scowled before handing Drew the reward money and left for the castle.

Drew threw the money to Soledad before yelling "Are you going to make me wait all day?" he yelled before Ash, Koga and I all ran after him leaving the rest of the crew to prepare for the worst.

 **May's POV**

I'll admit… these seats are really comfortable.

After waiting in the box thingy on wheels I was taken into the castle and to the throne room to meet with the king, they gave me a chair of which they tied me to so I wouldn't run away… cowards.

The king came in and I could tell from the way he looked and walked that he was going to be one annoying person.

He sat in his throne and looked me up and down… I wanted to vomit when his gaze held at my chest… my killing intent was starting to rise.

He rested his head on one hand and smiled "Why hello there my little princess… I was expecting to see a half decent girl when I walked in here but instead I find a jewel" he said trying to flirt with me but I could see threw it "What am I doing here? I thought you would dissect mermaids and use their organs and scales for… stuff" I said honestly not wanting to bother mentioning how they made jewellery out of scales and all those beauty products they make out of our organs and how they drink our blood… just because it turns silver when you add sugar does not mean it makes it okay to drink!

He looked at me with a grin "I have an ugly wife of whom I married for the sake of piece" he said not caring that said woman was currently on her death bed "I was going to try and save her so I could have an heir… but it's hopeless… and then I heard about you from dear old mummy and daddy" he said making me grip onto the chairs arm rests.

He smirked evily "Aww what's wrong? Have I struck a nerve?" he asked.

WHEN THIS IS ALL DONE AND DELT WITH I WILL KILL THE GUY!

I glared at him before he continued "They told me that you were a special mermaid… that whoever you offspring is, whether it be human or siren, will be born with the same abilities as any normal siren… really is a shame you can't use these powers" he said smugly "Who said I couldn't?" I asked with a menacing look on my face making everyone in the room back away a little.

King Robert just laughed "How can a mermaid control the weather? It's impossible" he said simply before I grinned "Yes but mermaids can move water" I said before the water in every glass started rising up "What the?" one of the guards asked as a rather beautiful sight of water flying through the air danced around the room.

I glared at him before every drop of water shot towards Robert.

He shrieked like a little girl as I simply used the water to drench him.

I laughed "I'm not some trophy wife you can easily control sire… I'm fine with being queen… but the day you try to force me to do anything… well… let's just say the water wont only soak you" I said threateningly before the guards dragged me into the room I saw on the map.

Oh thank god that worked! Mermaids can control water but can only do it when I'm in a state of extreme emotion.

A few maids walked in with a very elegant looking dress and instructed me to stand still while they changed me "Whoa wait!" I yelled "What is it miss?" one of them asked "Umm can I just go… freshen up first?" I asked motioning to the bathroom before walking over and opening the door "Alone" I said before closing the door after noticing they were following me.

I sighed before walking over to the window "Pretty thin… won't take much to break this" I mumbled before looking for something to throw and that will sink to the bottom of the river.

Eventually my eyes set upon a stone vase. It was a little heavy but it would do just what I wanted it to.

I glanced to the light on the far side of the room and spun it twice before the wall opened up to a brick hallway with cobwebs "Now or never" I mumbled.

I grabbed the vase and threw it as hard as I could before running to the secret passage. The vase broke the glass and I heard the splash before the maids rushed in "Oh no!" one yelled before they both ran off to who knows where.

I looked around the dimly lit hallway before remembering back to the map "Okay… this way" I said before running off.

 **Drew's POV**

We sat outside the castle waiting for May's distraction "What's taking so long?" Brendan asked under his breath. I was wondering the same thing but I refused to doubt her.

Almost as soon as I started thinking the worst we heard the smash from the window and all watched as some kind of stone fell from the shattered window.

We waited a few seconds longer before hearing the nearby guards mumbled something like "The mermaids gone missing" before they all ran off "I think that was it" Ash said.

I nodded before turning to Koga and saying "Alright, Koga all you need to do is" "Hold Janine and whoever else from the Indigo Legion away from you three" Koga finished for me and with that he disappeared into the scenery.

I turned to my two closest friends "You ready?" I asked before the two of them nodded and smirked a little evilly.

This took longer to write thanks to my annoying writers block but i hope you enjoyed


	10. N

**Chapter 10 – N**

 **May's POV**

The hallway was darkly lit and it was rather hard to see "Left up here" I mumbled to myself as I turned a corner.

I continued walking until seeing the wooden back of a bookshelf. I walked over to it and was about to push it open before I heard that stupid king "So N… how are you feeling today?" he asked.

My eyes widened when I heard N's voice "I would be a lot happier if you'd fall off a cliff… but we all don't get what we want" N said.

His voice was so familiar that I was getting a huge wave of déjà vu "What? Aren't you going to ask about Hilda?" Robert asked smugly "That's usually the first question you have when you see me" Robert said as he paced towards the bookcase.

I glanced through a small crack in the wood only to see Robert right in front of it but thankfully not facing me.

He picked up a book and looked through it before putting it back "If it makes you feel better I have her niece" Robert said making N freeze "What are you going to do?" N asked with what I guessed was a glare… I couldn't see him threw the crack but I could still hear him clearly.

Robert looked at N and laughed a little "She's got a hell of a lot more spunk than Hilda… and I can't wait to break her" Robert said as I stifled down the want to throw the bookshelf open and smash something over his head.

He laughed as he walked out the room and slammed the door closed.

I waited a few seconds before slowly opening the bookshelf.

 **N's POV**

I watched as the asshole left the room. I sat in silence for a few seconds before something happened that really shocked me.

The bookshelf on the wall was moving outwards.

I got up and grabbed the fire poker before I backed away a little.

A young girl maybe fifteen or sixteen stepped out of it and looked around the room. When I saw her I knew exactly who she was… her facial features were similar to Hilda.

She saw me and smiled "Are you N?" she asked sweetly "Yes… how do you know my name?" I asked as I relaxed a little. She was still for a second before reaching into her pocket "Drew sent me… he said that if I showed you this you'd trust me… or something like that" she said a little nervous as she handed me something.

I looked down to see it was the necklace my mother use to always wear… it was special because her father gave it to her.

I looked back to the girl and felt like I had seen her somewhere else "Your Hilda's niece?" I asked before she nodded.

She looked at me a little intently "Natural?" she asked "How do you know that name?" I asked "You said that was your name after my aunt and I saved you" she said a little confused.

Now I remembered her, it had been years but I knew it was her. I used Natural as an alias because I was on the run from the king at the time… and look how that turned out.

I looked to see she was sweating a little "Are you okay?" I asked "Oh don't worry I'm fine" she said before turning around. My eyes widened a little when I saw a large red patch of blood forming at the back of her thigh "You're hurt" I exclaimed.

She turned to me before looking to the back of her skirt "Oh not again" she mumbled "What do you mean not again?" I asked a little worried and annoyed that she didn't tell me "I got an injury from an Alas… a bite… and as you already know they halt all of a mermaids hyper healing abilities" she said as I remembered back to when Hilda was attacked by one "Does my brother know?" I asked.

"Umm" she said as her sight drifted to the side "Why?" I asked. She looked down with a blush "I've only gotten to know him over the past month… but I know for a fact that if I had told him then he would just worry and wouldn't have let me do this" she said as the blush spread.

I looked down at her before smirking "Are you and my brother a couple?" I asked mischievously. She looked up to me and stepped back a little as her face turned red "What? No… and what's with that smirk! Is it hereditary or something?" she grumbled before heading back to the book shelf "Where are you going?" I asked while still laughing at her response "I was sent here to rescue you… so come on" she said as she waited at the entry.

I grabbed my coat and entered the hall.

May closed it behind us just before a maid walked in "N has escaped!" she yelled before a few guards entered "Well so much for keeping it quiet" May mumbled before she walked ahead of me.

The hallway itself was dark but even I could see that May was limping… she was in pain, she was just too proud to admit it.

 **Drew's POV**

I just overheard one of the guards saying N was missing "May's sure working fast" Ash commented as we hid around a corner.

Brendan checked the hall and quickly hid when he saw that the doors we were supposed to enter had two heavily armed guards out the front "What do we do now?" Brendan asked as he looked to us.

Ash stood up "Don't worry if one of those two are who I think they are we should be fine" he said before walking out and towards the guards "Halt! State your name!" one of them demanded "My name is Ashton Lee Samuel Ketchum, second son to the Ketchum family and third in line to the country's biggest gold mine" he said as both Brendan and I just stared with our mouths so far down they could hit the ground "Is he lying or telling the truth?" Brendan asked me "I have no clue" I mumbled.

Ash never really talks about his family so we both had no idea if this was true or not.

One of the guards looked him up and down before turning to the other one and whacking them over the head knocking them out "It's been a long time Ash" he said in a rather feminine voice.

He took his helmet off to reveal short orange hair, deep red eyes and a rather girly face "Same goes to you Zoey" he said as they did some weird handshake "Wat are you doing here?" she asked "Well… uh that's a much harder question to answer than you'd think" he said a little awkwardly. I sighed before stepping out to the hall "To put it bluntly we're here to rescue the people you're holding captive" I said as Brendan followed.

She looked me up and down before laughing a little "No way! If it isn't the little weed! Still short I see" she said mocking me "Hey I am the normal height for men my age" I said a little childishly "Oh yea right" she mumbled with a laugh "Can we get over the whole childhood rivalry thing and get back to the matter at hand?" Brendan said as he stepped forward.

I looked to Zoey "I can get you guys through the building but as for getting them out I can't do that" she said as she opened the door "So you can get us in but not out?" Ash asked for conformation "yes… now hurry up before he wakes up" she said gesturing to the other guard.

We quickly followed and faced no problems… it was too god to be true. We got to the room my parents were in and I saw them both sitting on a couch facing towards the door "Drew!" my mother yelled before almost tackling me in a hug "Drew why are you here? Did the king capture you too?" my father asked as he walked up to us "No I'm here to rescue you… that sounds weird" I mumbled the last part "But Drew they have N!" my mother yelled "I know… and I have somebody very trustworthy taking care of him" I said confidentially "Oh really now?" a voice asked.

We all turned to the door to see none other than king Robert…'s brother Harley "Oh yay it's the flamboyant one" Zoey mumbled before heading for the door "Where do you think you're going?" Harley asked her as he put a hand on Zoey's shoulder "I think the king would love to know how you brought three criminals into the home of two people we're supposed to be keeping an eye on" Harley added "I don't know what you're talking about" Zoey said as she tried to walk off "Yes you do" he said "No… all that happened was that my partner and I were knocked out and after waking up I followed them" she said before walking out nonchalantly.

Harley looked back to us and pulled something out of his pocket "The girl your looking for… does this belong to her?" he asked as he pulled a lock of hair from his pocket… it was the same shade as May's hair.

I felt the anger flare up inside me before grabbing his collar and forcing him to the wall… despite he was a head and a half talker than me.

I glared at him intently "What have you done to her!" I demanded as the anger flowed from my words.

I've heard terrible things about this man, Misty was forced to help him torture people back when she still worked for the king and she said it was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen, even after seeing sirens and Alas.

Harley looked at me surprised… but then he began to laugh.

Suddenly I fell to the ground and my whole body went numb. Guards flooded the room and everyone was taken captive "What did you do to me?" I asked as my anger was only building.

He knelt down and looked at my face "She'll be so happy to have some company" he said before laughing like the maniac he is.

I am super sorry for it being a little shorter and a few days late, I've had a lot more homework than usual and... lets just say that sleeping in until two in the afternoon hasn't helped -_-' so I guess that's my fault.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review.

P.S. little pre-warning, my school holidays writers block tends to stick around even weeks after the holidays have ended... it's extremely annoying!

Before I start writing my frustrations about this topic I'll just leave it here. Bye :)


	11. The Queen

**Chapter 11 – The Queen**

 **May's POV**

I woke up tied to a chair, half of my hair was cut and my head was pounding "It's almost as bad as the hangover" I mumbled before I heard a shuffle behind me.

I turned my head as far as it could go before seeing N over into one of the corners shuffling his chair towards the wall "N… what happened?" I asked as my head was still pounding. He turned around and looked at me "We were captured… and by none other than the psychotic torturer" he said as the anger was obvious in his voice and his expression "Oh yea" I mumbled as it started coming back to me.

I had just gotten N and we were headed threw the many passageways before I heard a voice and stoped dead in my tracks "What is it?" N asked before I shoved him down a darker hallway that would hide us,

I was wearing darker clothing so N had to stay behind me "Come out wherever you are" a feminine but creepy voice sang as the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up "Come out little Bell" he said again making y breath hitch when I realised just how close it was.

I was frozen, my mind and body refused to move even a millimetre.

My eyes widened when he stood at the entryway to the hall… tankfully not facing us "Come out come out little miss Bell" he said with a malicious look in his eyes.

I clenched my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes for a minute.

Suddenly, before I could react, he reached out and grabbed a large amount of hair from the right side of my face.

Freaking out I quickly grabbed one of my daggers and sliced the hair off, worrying about how it looked could wait. I grabbed N's hand and began to run "Run, run as fast as you can" he purple haired man chimed before walking after us.

I ran through the corridors so fast I almost lost my mind map of this place. I stopped at a wall and began to feel around "It's got to be here somewhere" I mumbled as I felt around in the dark "What are you doing? He'll catch up" N said scared and angry.

I felt the brick I was looking for and pressed down on it "What did you just do?" he asked me but seconds later he got an answer.

The opening to the hall we were in began to close "Hoe did you do that?" he asked.

I was about to answer him but a hand reached out of the darkened and grabbed the side of my head before ramming it into the brick wall… then darkness… and the muffled voices of N begging me to wake up and as he and the purple haired male fought.

I looked N up and down to see a few scratches on his arms and one on his cheek "You look like hell" I commented before he gave me a worried "You should see yourself" he said motioning to the rusty smashed mirror next to me.

I looked at it and was a little surprised at what I saw. The right side of my face looked like it usually did, if you exclude the hair, but the left was a different story. I hand dried blood covering most of my faces left side, I had a gash on my cheek and I had a split lip.

I just looked at my appearance before the door suddenly swung open to reveal king Robert… ugh! Why?

He walked over to me and grabbed a longer strand of hair "I knew you were going to be disobedient… but I never thought you would pull a stunt like this" he said before yanking on my hair causing me to wince a little "I was hoping we could come to an agreement and have a peaceful marriage… but now that you've done this… it looks like I'll have to break you after all" he said before grabbing my jaw and forcing a kiss on me "You sick bastard!" N yelled as he tried to get over to us but ultimately failed.

Robert stepped away from me and laughed "Even with that split lip of yours their still as soft as velvet… just like Hilda" he added the end just to piss N off more than he already was.

He left the cell and I began rubbing my lips on my sleeve "That pig" I grumbled as I spat on my sleeve before continuing to try and wipe that experience from my lips.

 **Drew's POV**

I awoke in my room… back on the Bloody Rose?

I got up and walked out onto the deck to see everyone… slaughtered.

I fell to my knees as I looked at the scenery around me. Ash and Misty were hand in hand while lying down looking almost peaceful.

Dawn and Kenny were hugging each other with bullet wounds threw their heads.

Brendan and Soledad were hung from the mast and even Brock and Cilan were dead.

I looked around at the bodies before seeing a lock of brown hair poking out from behind the mast.

I staggered over and fell when I saw her. I cradled her body in my lap "May?" I asked "May if this is some kind of joke… it's not funny… May?" I asked as I felt the tears begin to fall.

I looked down at her peaceful face before hugging her "No you aren't supposed to die! We were supposed to save my family! I was… was… I was going to marry you like I always said I would!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Drew?" a raspy voice asked.

I looked down to see a small smile on her face "I never got a real chance to say this… and I probably never will now but… I… I… I love you Drew Hayden" she wheezed out as she reached her hand up to touch my cheek "No! This isn't it! You'll have thousands of chances to say that! You aren't dying! May!" I cried out threw the tears "Sorry… even I… can't… come back … from… this" she said with a smile.

She pulled her other arm up and pulled herself up. She closed her eyes and was almost close enough to kiss… but she stopped.

Her entire body fell limp "No, no, no, no, no, no, you can't leave me too! May! Please don't go!" I cried out.

My eyes snapped open and I saw I was in a dungeon… it was all a dream?

My train of thoughts was derailed however when I heard the screams of a male in the cell next to me.

I walked over to the small window and looked in with horror.

Here was N… with several injuries and burns covering his entire body, and some blades and needles sticking out of his skin.

I watched as a purple haired man tortured my brother… for the hell of it!

I noticed N kept looking to one corner of the cell with worried eyes. I made the mistake of looking.

Surrounded in a pool of her own blood, there was May, covered in bruises and scratches just lying on the ground with the injury from the back of her leg split right open and worse that when she first got it "You ASSHOLE!" I yelled bringing Harley's attention to me "Oh my… if it isn't the little hero… clearly you can see that your princess is in too much pain to answer" he said making me want to shove a sword threw his forehead.

Harley laughed smugly before turning back to N to see he had passed out "Aww my funs over" he whined before turning to me "How about you?" he asked "No, that's enough" a woman said as she entered the room "Molly? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were bed ridden" Harley aid as my eyes widened.

This kind looking woman was the queen?  
She turned to May and ran over to her cradling May in her lap, not caring that the blood was staining her clothes. She shot Harley a glare "How dare you do this to a mermaid? They are the gentlest creatures of this world… and you have no problem doing something this horrible to her?" she scowled "So what… it's his turn to suffer" Harley said as he looked at me "You will not! Seeing the girl he loves and his brother in this condition is torture enough!" she yelled before turning to me "Koga sent me" she mouthed before turning back to the door "Guards take these two to one of the guest bedrooms! And free this young man here so he can accompany me" she demanded and they followed every command.

 **Brendan's POV**

Ash and I had woken up on the ship along with Drew's parents "Where are Drew and N?" Drew's mum Marie asked as the whole crew avoided eye contact.

Apparently the crew only had enough time to save the four of us… which meant Drew, May and even N could be going threw who knows what right now with than maniac.

I've seen Harleys work in the past from when my parents were the ones who supplied the weapons for the king.

Marie burst into tears "My poor boys" she cried out. Judging by the scars that went up and down her arms and legs their lives neat the king weren't in anyway pleasant… probably why she isn't the hot headed queen of pirates she use to be… or do I thought.

Andrew tried to comfort her bt she suddenly grabbed his colour "Listen here mate if you think I'm just gonna cry like a bitch then you'd better go find another wife because I swear that I will save our boys even if I die!" she yelled as not only did her old way f speaking come back but her attitude did too.

Andrew smirked down at her and dived in for a kiss. We all everted our eyes and the very large PDA before he broke away from her "I've been waiting for you to come back!" he yelled before turning to the rest of us "As the king and queen of pirates we now declare was on the king of this land!" he yelled as we all cheered.

And that title they have isn't just something they gave themselves… it was a title they won and allows then to command other pirates to help in battles.

 **Drew's POV**

Queen Molly took all of us to a room and got both May and N patched up "Why are you helping us?" I asked her as she dabbed May's head with a wet towel "I despise my husband… he's actually been poisoning me ever since finding about this young girl" she said as she looked down at May with a sorry look "Why would you help the girl that could take your title though… and why even help N and I in the first place?" I asked.

She smiled warmly to me "You boys remind me of my younger brothers… I haven't seen then since I was sent here to get married… I miss them… so after I met N one day while running from Robert we got to know each other and we've become close… he would talk about you a lot Drew… even when he thought you two would never meet again he would make sure to remember you and would always say happy birthday to a little trinket you made him when you two were younger since he couldn't tell you" she said before dabbing May's head again "As for May… her aunt Hilda is a special friends of mine… Robert thinks she's dead but the truth is that she's living as Lady Hilda of mermaids… where I come from mermaids are treated like gods so I knew she would be safe there… but even if Robert is trying to get rid of me I refuse to leave that man with this innocent young girl" Molly said before dabbing at the gash on May's cheek.

I looked down at May's condition and felt horrible that whale she was going through all this I was just sleeping… it was horrible "What can we do to stop this?" I asked eagerly "Easy just kill Robert" N said causing us both to look at him "He's an ass who allows most of his country starve to death because he wastes so many funds into his military and legions that he ignores his people's needs… anyone would be happy about it… and with him gone that asshole Harley would be hung for all his crimes" N said rather emotionlessly.

I looked at Molly to see she actually agreed "It's possible… but he has no heir… who would take over?" she asked "You would" May wheezed out "May your awake" I breathed a sigh of relief "But May… I can't possibly take over as a single ruler… I need a king so we can have an heir" Molly aid with a bit of a blush "What about your boyfriend?" N asked with a slight smirk.

Molly went quiet for a moment "But are you sure the citizens would allow a foreign queen stay in power with another foreign man as king?" she asked worried "I'm from the ocean… and even I've heard of your kindness… I had a habit of eavesdropping on sailors that got close to the families boundary line" May said with a slight chuckle.

I hope you enjoyed, please review and give and constructive criticism you feel is necessary :)


	12. Overpower

**Chapter 12 – Overpower**

 **Drew's POV**

Koga entered through a window and bowed to Molly "My lady I have informed the pirates of the new plans and I have immobilised the Indigo Legion" he informed as his head stayed bowed "Thank you Koga" Molly said kindly.

The new plan consisted of my crew making a massive stand, rallying the villagers in nearby towns and storming the castle, I'll be joining them. While we do that Molly is going to find and kill Robert as fast as possible, once the soldiers and guards find out their king is dead they'll stop fighting. We have to leave May and N here since their conditions are too severe to move them.

I looked down at May "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked "What are you talking about?" she asked out of breath as she tried to stay still "N told me about your bite… why didn't you tell me?" I asked "Thanks N" she grumbled shooting a weak glare to N who just looked away "Answer the question Fish" I said strictly "Stop calling me that" she whined cutely "I'll stop calling you that when you actually tell me when you're in pain" I said strictly.

She was quiet for a moment before looking at me "I knew you wanted to find N and if you knew I was hurt you would never let me go… and if I was never had never come here then not only N but your parents would all be dead right now" she said with an apologetic look "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she added making me feel bad "No you shouldn't be the one saying sorry, I should have noticed you were injured" I said as I dabbed a cool cloth on her forehead.

I got up and faced Koga and Molly "Koga can I count on you to keep them safe?" I asked him. He bowed to me and said "With my life" before I held out my hand, he took it and disappeared into the hallway "I suppose it's time to do this… good luck" Molly told me before she walked out and left me with my sleeping brother and May.

She had drifted off to sleep but she was sweating with the pain.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her head and looked down at her "I'll be right back" I whispered before exiting threw the window.

I made it out of the castle rather easily and made it to the ship to see my parents.

 **Soledad's POV**

I was rather impressed at how quickly the villagers were gathered.

Also all the extra pirate ships just because Drew's parents wanted them to… having the king and queen of pirates as a part of our crew is really amazing.

I saw Drew running from around the corner only to be totally dumfounded at the sight of the large armed crowd and ships we had gathered in such a short time "Mother! Father!" he yelled as he rushed onto the ship "Drew!" Marie yelled before almost tackling Drew in a hug.

She let go and allowed Andrew to see his son "I'm so glad Harley didn't do anything to you… what about N? Or the young mermaid?" he asked as his joy turned into worry. I noticed Drew look away "Harley tortured N a lot… but…" Drew's fists clenched and his jaw tightened "Harley tortured May half to death" he hissed out. Next to me I noticed Brendan seemed to be giving off an angry vibe as he stared at the castle with a mighty glare.

We were attacking at night since it would be easier to sneak in and give them a surprise attack.

 **{At Midnight} Ash's POV**

Andrew was leading the charge, we had one shot to overpower Robert… this was it.

Marie and a few other women went to sneak into the guard house. Not long later the front gate was slowly opened just enough so we could slip under.

Misty and a few others were on the ships sailing along the river as backup with a reasonable size of pirates.

We entered the castle and as expected we were spotted and the fight began.

It was flurry of screaming, yelling, bloodshed and the cashing of blades… it was awesome.

Drew, Brendan and I have fought many battles in the past together but this is by far the most extreme. In the past we would fight another pirate crew or navy ships but to think we went from that to overthrowing our own king, it was thrilling.

Except Drew was acting weird, he was fighting like a mad man, not sparing anyone and he was burning himself out "Drew!" Brendan yelled as a soldier came up behind him. Before I had a chance to react a woman flew past me and saved drew in the nick of time.

She looked remarkably like May… so much so it was a little scary. Her hair was a little darker but you could tell she was related to May.

Drew faced her "Who are you?" he sked as he deflected another soldier "Koga tells me your good friends with my niece" she said as she stabbed another soldier "Your Hilda?" Drew asked with wide eyes.

She quickly stabbed a man who was about to attack Drew "Yes and I understand your anger but I would appreciate you not dying… May's suffered enough" she said before running to the edge where archers were shooting arrows and did an inhumane jump up onto the balcony and swiftly kicking one off and taking his place "Look out!" Soledad yelled as all the archers aimed for her.

Suddenly all the archers fell to the ground, in their place was a muscly man and a frail looking woman "Who're they?" I asked myself "The mermaid platoon" Marie said as she slashed down a soldier that was about to stab me "The what?" Drew asked "Any mermaids that can cross the border and that have fighting experience are trained to fight… at the end of training they have the choice to serve in the platoon or become a regular citizen" Marie explained "Molly's home country?" Drew asked as he, Brendan, myself and Marie were all back to back "Yea mermaids are treated with respect there" she explained before slashing down one soldier that decided to come close "Why make a whole platoon for them though?" Brendan "Mermaids and Mermaid sirens have super human abilities… why do you think the king would rather marry Molly then fight a war, or why he wants May to father children?" she asked as she and Drew did a combo attack "He's building his own army" Brendan stated.

Mare smirked "Yea… but we've got them on our side now… we have this as a clear win" Marie said before dashing into the crowd of soldiers that were coming out of the weaponry.

I looked up to see that on the roofs there were many people with the same style of armour that resembled fish scales. There were so many I couldn't count.

Maybe Marie was right… we could win this.

 **Drew's POV**

We were actually doing great; the mermaid platoon arrived just in time and for a moment it looked like we were going to win… but king Robert had prepared for them.

Suddenly everyone was splashed with some strange murky purple water, it smelt horrible but all the mermaids began to fall to the ground "What is this?" one of the ones around Hilda's age asked.

I smelt it again and realised what it was "No way, this is Alas saliva" I said remembering how Molly told me it takes away all the special abilities mermaids have and make them as vulnerable as a small child unless having some kind of fighting experience "You and the others need to leave!" I heard my father yell "No we can still fight!" one of the female mermaids yelled "Just because our extra abilities are gone doesn't mean we're useless!" another yelled "We're trained worriers!" yelled another as they all refused to retreat, I respect their bravery but without their abilities giving us an advantage we we're back to only having numbers on our side.

All the fighting stopped when Robert stepped out and started laughing "Cease your fighting pirates!" he yelled "Why should we?" my father yelled as my mother stood next to him proudly. Robert smirked down to them "Oh my, if it isn't Marie and Andrew! Last time I saw you two you were broken and pathetic! I suppose you'll want this" he said before a soldier pushed N's limp body off the railing "N!" Hilda yelled as the muscly merman from before caught him and Hilda and I rushed over to him.

His injuries were a lot worse than when I last saw him "Poor man… after I killed Koga he fought until he too was almost dead… just to save this thing" Robert said as May was shoved forwards and her head was forced into the railing of the balcony "May!" I yelled angrily as I glared at Robert "If anyone else wants to try and kill me feel free to… just know it will cost this girls life" Robert said as he lifted May by her hair and held a dagger to her throat.

I wanted so badly to kill him right now but one wrong move and May was dead.

 **May's POV**

I could barely keep my eyes open, Koga was dead and N was close to death… it was all going horrible.

I was shoved out to Robert and my head was forced into the railing before being pulled back up and have something sharp press against my throat.

I looked out to the crowd and saw a few familiar faces… Andrew… Marie… Soledad… Brendan… Ash… and Drew… he looked angry… was it me? Did I mess up? No… he's glaring at Robert… not me.

"Oh my, is that you Hilda? I thought I killed you years ago" Robert said as my eyes opened a little wider as I tried to see my aunt "You bet your ass it is you psycho!" she yelled as my eyes finally set upon her.

Her hair was longer than before… and she was wearing some kind of blue silver armour… she looked amazing… the same obviously couldn't be said about me.

Robert laughed as he pressed the dagged closer, drawing a single drop of blood.

I saw all the glares he was getting and it made me happy in this otherwise horrible situation "Now, everyone except the mermaid's leader leave" he demanded but nobody moved.

A sudden pain was felt in my throat as some kind of dart was shot into my neck.

My eyes snapped open as my injuries healed rapidly. I swiftly kicked Roberts shin and grabbed the dagger before tossing it back to Molly who was waiting for an opportunity.

Before he had a chance to react I jumped off the balcony before landing gracefully on the ground and turned to watch as Molly ran the dagger threw Robert's scull.

The whole crowd cried in applaud… even some of the guards and soldiers did too as his body fell to the ground.

Hilda walked up to him and spat at him before looking up to Molly "Great job miss prissy" she said as Molly smiled down to her "Thanks miss barbarian" she replied before everyone looked at her "King Robert is dead! Presenting Queen Molly our newest ruler!" one of the guards yelled "All heil Queen Molly!" we all chanted over and over.

I felt someone hug me from behind "Thank god your safe" Drew said as he hugged me tightly "I'm glad you're okay" I said as I turned to him "What's that?" he asked pointing to a spot I felt pain from.

He reached to it and pulled a small dart out "So that's what gave me back my abilities" I said as he examined it "Who shot it though" he mused as the crowd cheered and hollered "That would be me" said a voice I didn't know "Zoey" Drew said with a smile "but how?" he asked.

The red orange haired girl chuckled as she held up a vial of green liquid "The blood of an Alas, their saliva takes mermaid abilities but their blood has a reversing agent in it" she said proudly "Thank you so much… but why do you have Alas blood?" I asked but she just laughed "That's for me to know and for you to not find out" she said as she walked off into the crowd "Who was that?" I asked as I turned to Drew "That was Zoey, she's a mercenary assassin… we're old friends" he said before I was tackled in a hug "Oh May I was so worried!" Hilda yelled as she cried and hugged me "Aunt Hilda… I can't breathe" I wheezed out, although if she wasn't covered in Alas saliva that would have crushed every bone in my body.

She let go and I stood up, with Alas saliva on me thanks to both Hilda and the leftovers on the ground.

I ran over to N, who was thankfully awake "N! Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

He smiled u to me "I'll be fine, once the mermaids get cleaned up Hilda said they'd heal me using a special ability they have as a group" he said weakly.

I smiled at him before a muscly man took him out of the castle.

Hilda kissed me on the forehead "I'll see ya later kiddo" she said before running after him.

 **{Later in the town square}**

"Wow so I missed that much?" Misty asked as she downed a mug of rum, she obviously didn't care if she gets a hangover.

I looked around and saw that everyone who wasn't healing wounded were here celebrating, villagers, mermaids and pirates alike.

I scanned the crowd before seeing three heads of green hair "May! How are you?" Marie slurred as she threw an arm around my shoulders "I'm feeling a lot better than a few hours ago that's for sure" I said with a slight laugh "Marie stop pestering her" Andrew said as he walked up with five mugs and handed me one "The mermaids sure know how to drink don't they?" N asked as he gestured to the large group of armoured mermaids and mermen who were downing drink after drink "You should have seen May, she finished ten pretty big mugs before passing out" Drew chuckled before getting whacked over the head by Andrew "You let her drink that much? She's only sixteen" Andrew said sternly "It's okay really, according to Brock mermaids have a high resistance to alcohol… but that doesn't mean we can't get drunk, it's just harder for us" I said as I began to drink my mug.

I downed the whole thing and whipped my mouth before calling out "Hey waitress! Bring over a few more!" Marie and Andrew just stared at me while Drew and N just laughed obviously seen how much a mermaid can really drink.

Marie pulled me down to the seat next to her "So" she started "when do I get some grand kiddies?" she asked casually "What!?" I yelled as I fell off my chair "Mother!" Drew scolded "What? N's girlfriend is in an army so their apart! If I want any grandkids it'll be from you two" Marie replied in her drunken slur.

I just sat there for a moment in absolute silent as Drew told his mother to shut up and leave the subject alone but she just ignored him "May just ignore- May?" Drew said but I had already snuck away to where Hilda and her friends were "Hey May!" Hilda said as he pulled me towards the group "Everyone I would like you to meet my niece May" she said as they all greeted my happily "How are there this many mermaids? I thought the numbers were tiny" I said a little confused "I thought so too, but after going to the Quasar Kingdome I saw just how many there were, and this is just the active team, back home there are sixteen and six year olds training to join, we only accept them when they turn twenty but since we're all in ten year age gap groups there aren't as many as we wish there were" she said as her voice went a little sad "but we stand strong and kick ass don't we?" she yelled as she toasted her mug with mine and the group cheered.

She walked me over to a quiet place on the pier "I want you to join the platoon" she told me suddenly "What? But what about Max and Leaf?" I asked "They'll join too" she said happily. This was a chance of a life time, I could finally be with my own kind and Max and Leaf would meet other mermaid sirens… but why didn't I want to?

I looked back to everyone "Sorry Aunt Hilda… my place is with these guys" I said as she followed my eye sight to see I was looking at Drew and his family. She sighed "I understand… but I'm still going to visit as much as I possibly can" she said with a big smile "I wouldn't like it if you didn't" I said as we both laughed "How are Max and Leaf anyway?" she asked as she lent on the railing and looked out to the ocean "Well… Leaf has a boyfriend" I said "Really? Who?" she asked "He's a boy named Gary, they actually remind me a lot of you and N" I said as she smiled "That's good" she said happily "Max adapted to his legs quickly… he has a lot of energy" I said as I remembered back to when I met Kenny and Dawn "Sounds like you" Hilda said with a chuckle, I couldn't disagree, I did have a lot of energy when I learned I could have both legs and a tail.

I looked to her to see she was already walking back to the crowd of people and then to N "Hey Hilda… you've met my parents before right?" he asked as Hilda nodded "So what were you two talking about over here?" Brendan asked as he walked up to me "Hey Brendan" I smiled before seeing his forehead, it had a giant scar on it. He noticed me staring before quickly putting his red bandana back on… that was the first time I saw him without his bandana on "Where did you get that?" I asked "Oh umm… when I was younger I was attacked by a siren who was trying to drown me" he said a little awkwardly "So that's why you were so distant at first" I mused.

He turned to me with a slight blush "Umm… I… uh… well before I got to know you a little I thought anyone raised by sirens would be savage… but you proved me wrong" he said as his blush grew a little "Thank you for that… but you should see me when I eat meat, then you'll truly see a savage" I said with a laugh to which he joined in.

Third person POV

Drew looked over to May to see she was laughing with Brendan. Normally he would just wave it off but Brendan was blushing so it spiked Drew's interest.

May was called over to the girls by Iris as they wanted to see who could drink more, her or Andrew. Drew walked over to Brendan "You like her don't you?" he asked Brendan "What? I… umm… is it that obvious?" he asked admitting defeat "It is but you're lucky she's dense… are you serious about her?" he asked him.

Brendan smiled at Drew "Drew I know you like her and you know me, the only way I would ever make a move on her would be if you two broke up and had no intentions of getting back together" he said proudly at his loyalty for Drew.

Drew chuckled "You really are great Brendan" Drew said "May wins!" Soledad yelled.

The two of them looked over to the small group as May jumped up and down in happiness "How'd she do?" Drew asked Soledad "He got six down before passing out… I lost count around her seventh" Soledad said just before May fell unconscious "Really fish?" he asked.

BAM

Drew landed on the ground clutching his cheek as a drunken May stood in front of him with her hand in a fist "I told you not to call me that!" she yelled with a slur "Was it really worth a punch?" he asked her to which she smirked "You bet grasshead".

THE END

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating earlier but i had a but load of homework and writers block, as an apology I tried to make this last chapter longer than usual.

Please review and I hope you read any other stories i have now or in the future bye :)


End file.
